


Light of my Heart

by mErciBluE0311



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Eventual Smut, Fire Powers, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Light Powers, M/M, Powers yay, Slow Burn, Wind Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mErciBluE0311/pseuds/mErciBluE0311
Summary: Baekhyun is a prince and the heir to the crown of the Kingdom of Light, when King Park Chanyeol comes into his life and takes him with him. Why? Baekhyun doesn't know. Will this be a happy end for him? He doesn't know either.





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun awoke to loud banging on his massive wooden door and the faint sound of screams outside his window. A man barged in. He was none of his servants and Baekhyun immediately got out of his bed, alarmed, and drew his sword which stood next to him.

  
''Prince, that is a bad idea'', the man said. ''Please take a look outside your window.''

  
Baekhyun blinked. Then, without taking his eyes from the servant he walked up to the window to see the capital of his kingdom. He gasped. There was fire everywhere, people running around, unknown soldiers taking control of the city.

  
On a second glance Baekyhun recognized the coat of arms on the flags some of the soldiers carried. It was the fire kingdom's – their neighbor's.

  
''But why is your kingdom attacking us?'', Baekhyun asked, agitated and completely awoken from his sleep now, turning around to face the servant once again. ''We are under a treaty of peace!''

  
''Prince, please follow me'', was the only thing the man said.

  
Baekhyun looked at him, unsure what to do but he seemed to have no right to object right now. If the fire kingdom's army really took over the capital and the castle, his family probably got taken already.

He wanted to cuss. Why had none of his own servants woken him up?! He was the crown prince plus the second in command general of their own army! What in the world was happening.  
Baekhyun sighed defeatedly and took the coat hanging from a chair nearby so that he didn't have to meet whatever situation was going to happen in only his night robes.

  
''Please leave your sword here'', the servant said with a monotone voice. ''And please hurry up, King Chanyeol doesn't like waiting.''

  
Baekhyun raised a brow at that. King Park Chanyeol? The fire king? Present at his palace? What on earth was happening?!  
Now not only agitated but also taken over by curiosity, Baekhyun wordlessly stepped to the door, which the servant help open for him and followed by two soldiers wearing the coat of arms of the fire kingdom who had been waiting outside his chambers, Baekhyun rushed after the servant, who seemed to know Baekhyun's palace like his own.

  
In little time they made it to the grand salon, where the king and queen usually met up with important people to discuss important things, most of the time with one or both of his two sons present to assist them and voice out their own opinions about the matters. Now, the king was present as well as the queen and Baekhyun's brother, the second prince Baekbom. He was the older of both but since Baekhyun's powers were more intense, Baekbom would later only be prince in counsel. The whole royal family stood at the side, obviously trying to avoid Baekhyun's eyes when the latter walked in, following the servant. The grand doors behind him were closed with a loud thud, contrasting the silence reigning in the big room.

  
Baekhyun looked away from his family to the center of the room, where a tall man, not much older than Baekhyun himself stood. His hair was black and voluminous, his ears were big as were his eyes. When Baekhyun stared into them, some kind of heat overcame him and he clenched his teeth to avoid a gasp coming out of his mouth. Those black eyes seemed to hold intense, powerful flames raging inside them, making everyone who looked into them fall to their knees in an instant.

  
''Kneel, Prince Baekhyun! You are standing in front of King Park Chanyeol, king of the Kingdom of Fire and Master of the Throne of Flames“, the servant announced in his monotone voice.

  
Baekhyun hesitated to kneel in front of a man who looked at everything as if it belonged to him, including Baekhyun's family but after his father nodded at him, he did as he was told and bend a knee in front of King Chanyeol, taking this chance to bow his head to avoid looking into those mesmerizing eyes, who made it hard for him to think straight.

  
''So you are the beautiful Prince of Light, as they call you'', a deep and husky voice said, almost contemplative. Baekhyun sighed in his head – now that king had a nice voice, too! What was he going to do if that guy announced that he was going to kill everyone in his kingdom? He already found it difficult not to get swooned by Chanyeol's voice and he only had said one phrase so far.

  
''May I ask what exactly brings you here into our capital, using military to invade us while under a treaty of peace?'', Baekhyun dared to ask, slightly annoyed that he didn't get to sleep further and now had to deal with this much confusion this early in the morning. Why didn't his family say anything and why didn't they look him in the eyes? What was happening?!

  
''So they really didn't tell you'', Chanyeol deduced, sounding incredulous. ''I thought you were the one to deny so I came here using violence so you were forced to come with me.''

  
Baekhyun looked up which in retrospect was a mistake since he met Chanyeol's eyes locked on his face and for a moment forgot how to breathe.

  
Clearing his throat, Baekhyun furrowed his brows. ''What do you mean – coming with you?''

  
''Exactly what it means.''

  
Baekhyun wasn't sure he was able to follow what happened at the moment. ''What would you need me for?'', he asked, all politeness forgotten.

  
His father's voice reminded him of his family still being inside the room: ''Baekhyun we are so sorry. We never knew how to tell you but you have to meet your responsibility and go with the King of Fire.''

  
Baekhyun was shocked. ''Tell me what? Father, I am 26 years old and you never had a chance to tell me this? Whatever this is...''

  
Chanyeol seemed as confused as Baekhyun. ''How could you not tell him something this important? He is destined to be my partner!''

  
''What?!'' Baekhyun again looked at Chanyeol who seemed furious, spotting his father with a harsh stare.

  
''We thought that since he is a boy, you will not come to marry him-''

  
''What does that matter?'', Chanyeol seemingly tried not to raise his voice. His rage seemed like flames playing around his body. Baekhyun had to blink twice to notice that there wasn't actual fire around him, but his aura seemed to heat up the room and Baekhyun decided to step in before Chanyeol decided to grill his father with the immense power he obviously possessed.

  
''Stop'', Baekhyun said and stepped in front of Chanyeol, trying not to recoil from the heat around him. ''Stop heating up and tell me what is happening'', he demanded, broadening his shoulders to not let the fear which made his heart beat faster and his hands shake slightly come through his facade of majesty and pride.

  
Chanyeol fixed on his eyes and Baekhyun's knees almost started shaking, too. The fire king furrowed his brows, as if confused by someone talking to him like this but the heat around him seemed to lessen. ''You are to be my husband. Without fire there is no light and without light there is no fire. We are destined to be. The world will go down in ruins without our partnership.''

  
''The world seemed mostly alright for the past 26 years. Why now?''

  
''Fire is rage'', Chanyeol answered as if reciting something he had been told again and again throughout his life.

  
Baekhyun was even more confused now. ''Is that some old fairy tail you've been told?'', he asked, crossing his arms, momentarily forgetting all the lives at stake right now. He had never been one to shut his mouth, especially when annoyed and especially this soon after waking up.

  
''Baekhyun!'', his mother chastised him from the side, sounding scared and motherly.

  
Chanyeol didn't seem to be bothered by Baekhyun's attitude. He smirked mockingly. ''Are you sure you are in any position to object?''

  
The prince got caught in his eyes – overwhelmingly warm and raging with fire at the same time – and forgot what to answer for a moment. He blinked. ''I am the heir to the Throne of Light'', he managed to get out. ''Why me when my brother is free?''

  
''You have inherited the most powers'', Chanyeol answered, smiling. His expression got sly. ''Plus, you are the prettier one.''

  
Baekhyun nodded. He often had heard from people in the castle and royal visitors coming to them that he was beautiful. It happened so often, he didn't take it as a compliment anymore. Rather it seemed that people used to reduce him to his looks, his face and underestimate his power, not taking him as serious as his brother or parents. This time again, he was chosen only because of his looks and power. He didn't know how to feel about it. It seemed normal by now.

  
''I see'', he murmured, lost in his thoughts. Then he straightened his stance, taking a deep breath. ''When are we leaving?''

  
''That was easier than I thought'', Chanyeol realised. ''What did I threaten you for?''

  
''I have a condition, though'', Baekhyun interfered.

  
''Whatever my beautiful husband wishes for.''

  
Baekhyun looked at him and frowned. ''First of all, all of this kingdom and my family shall not be touched by your soldiers or flames and you promise to let everyone live.''

  
''That's what I planned for, anyways.'' Chanyeol almost sounded bored now, ready to up and leave. ''No one was harmed in the process of us entering your country. The flames didn't touch anyone and my soldiers were ordered only to scare, not to harm.''

  
Baekhyun nodded. ''Second of all'' – he fixed Chanyeol with a cold stare – ''do not call me your 'Beautiful Husband' ever again.''

  
Chanyeol smirked again.''I can't promise that.''

Baekhyun felt his cheeks slightly warming up and he felt dumb for getting flustered in a situation like this.

''So when are we leaving?'', the servant stepped forward after Baekhyun had already forgotten about his existence.

Chanyeol looked at the prince, silently telling him to speak up. He looked around the salon, at his parents and brother who had not bothered to tell him something this important in his life. He looked at the smoke outside the window and suddenly he decided that maybe a life as the partner of the King of Fire was better than a life as the pretty prince, whom everyone always only ever admired for his looks, not his ability in combat and strategy nor his voice nor his knowledge nor his powers of Light. Life as King of Light would have only been this interesting, he realised, because none of his subjects would have ever listened to him without thinking about his looks and he always would have been questioned, no matter how wise his decisions were. What good would the wisdom of light do him if no one ever accepted him the way he was? Also, Chanyeol didn't seem to be that bad. Maybe Baekhyun could deal with him. Maybe that would be the change in his life he always waited for.

  
Baekhyun looked at this tall guy who had proclaimed himself his husband-to-be and said: ''Give me one day.''

  
Chanyeol nodded. ''One day it is. I will come get you tomorrow around this time.''

  
With that, the tall king left, taking his fire, servant and soldiers with him.

  
Baekhyun stood there, unsure of what just happened and how to feel about it. Finally his knees began to shudder, as if releasing all the tension he just felt and he sat down on a chair nearby, staring into nothing and feeling slightly bitter. His family didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Saying goodbye to his family and kingdom was easier than Baekhyun first had thought. He never had had any friends and all of his servants always had seemed quite distanced. They helped him pack his essentials – clothing, his sword, toiletries – without saying a word and when Baekhyun left his chambers in the morning it felt like they have never really been his.

The hardest goodbye was the one he told the general whom he had trained with since he was a young boy. The only one to ever accept him as the person he was without caring about his looks had been General Soon and Baekhyun was thankful to him because of many things. Most of all because of the sword the man gifted to him when he came of age. Baekhyun told him that he would always remember him and the general laughed loudly, placing a warm heavy hand on his shoulder and telling him that he would miss such a good strategist as he was. In the end, they hugged and Baekhyun felt sad leaving the general and his soldiers like this.

Dressed in white robes with silver broidery, the small silver crown decorated with light blue diamonds on his chestnut brown hair, Baekhyun stepped down the grand stairs leading into the courtyard where several carriages in black and dark red stood, waiting. His servants worked quick to load the carriages with his belongings.

Baekhyun looked around, seeing his parents and brother standing on a balcony. He had hugged them for a long time before leaving the king's chambers and he had shed a tear when his mother teared up. She still wiped her eyes using a silken napkin and his father looked grim, sad about losing his son. His brother too stood there, his lips tight, his eyes sad. They would miss him, they had said. He had told them that he would come visit and write them a lot of letters. 

At the end of the steps Chanyeol awaited him. He wore a dark red coat and black pants, no crown in his tousled hair but the aura of a king always with him. He smiled at Baekhyun and Baekhyun felt warm under his gaze, as if standing close to a fireplace in the depths of a cold sleepless night. He didn't manage to return the smile though, feeling anxiety build up in his guts and his nerves strung tight. When he stood in front of the king, the servant opened the door of the carriage for both of them. 

Turning around one last time, Baekhyun looked at the palace which had been his home for 26 years for the last time. He waved to his family, then nodded to the servants who stood around, waiting for him to leave so they could go back to their duties, then he turned around, scrutinizing the carriage which would take him away from his home to a completely new and unknown land, a different kingdom, a different way of life. Most importantly, it would bind him to the tall king forever who stood close and seemingly impatient, waiting for Baekhyun to take a step forward and get into the carriage already. 

Baekhyun sighed. Was this really his fate? He must have been a bad person in his past life to meet a future like this – unknown and scary. 

Throwing a last glance back over his shoulder, he stepped forward, ascending the carriage, ignoring Chanyeol's hand which the latter offered to help. Baekhyun didn't want to be treated like a fragile human being, nor did he want to be judged upon his looks, so he needed to make a point early in his relationship with Chanyeol lest the king would never treat him as his equal.

Sitting down on the plush cushions which were covered in wine red velvet, he leaned back, trying not to look as anxious and scared as he really felt. Breathing out deeply he watched Chanyeol climb into the carriage and taking a seat on the cushion opposite to him. Then, the servant closed the door and Baekhyun felt like he was slightly suffocating, alone in the presence of such a powerful person, going to a place where he would be alone against a whole kingdom. 

Avoiding Chanyeol's gaze, Baekhyun pushed the curtain away to look out of the window when the carriage started to move, seeing his subjects wave at him, the whole kingdom saying goodbye so easily that Baekhyun somehow felt a lump forming in his throat.

How was this so easy for everyone?

 

They traveled in silence for a while, the only thing to hear were the sounds made by the horses and the wheels of the carriages on the uneven ground. 

Baekhyun had avoided looking into Chanyeol's eyes or even slightly into his direction by looking out of the window. He had watched how they left the kingdom, the houses becoming smaller, less and less people walking around, the streets becoming more uneven until the houses completely vanished, the whole landscape being filled by fields and trees, grass and flowers and the mountains faint in the background, almost not to see. Baekhyun knew that they had to cross those mountains in order to enter the Kingdom of Fire and he sighed when thinking about how long they would have to travel. 

The weather was so nice, he noticed: the sun was shining, birds were singing now that they had left the capital and everything seemed so perfect, while for him, it was anything but. 

He sat there brooding silently, avoiding the person opposite to him while noticing his stare the whole time, when the carriage made a slight jump because of a stone on the road and Baekhyun lost his balance, falling forward right into Chanyeol's arms.

''Watch out, pretty prince'', the king said smiling while pulling Baekhyun a bit closer. ''At least now I have got your attention.''

''I am sorry'', Baekhyun answered, feeling his cheeks turning red once again and blaming the heat Chanyeol seemed to naturally radiate. He tired to push away but failed; being held by Chanyeol he couldn't move back even a bit. ''Please let me go.''

Chanyeol's smile grew a bit wider. ''But why? You belong into my arms, anyways.''

Baekhyun's anxiety grew a bit. He didn't know how far he was allowed to step, how much freedom he was allowed to have before igniting Chanyeol's rage. ''I don't like this'', he said, pushing away a bit more, his voice slightly shaking.

The king paused for a second, his smile fell and Baekhyun feared to have put Chanyeol's rage upon himself, when the king placed his hands on his shoulders and softly pushed Baekhyun back onto his seat before sitting down again himself.

''I'm sorry'', he said and Baekhyun looked at him in surprise. ''I didn't mean to scare you, nor do I wish to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.''

Baekhyun gaped at him. ''Yesterday you barged into my castle, using military to blackmail me into becoming your husband'', he reminded the king who suddenly seemed slightly ashamed of himself, shrinking into himself a bit and his cheeks reddening.

Baekhyun blinked. Was that really Chanyeol? King of Fire? Sitting there in shame? 

''I didn't mean to do it like that'', Chanyeol then mumbled. 

How cute, Baekhyun thought to himself. And then: Snap out of it!

''I really didn't want to force you or blackmail you into anything'', Chanyeol continued while looking down at his hands. ''But since you didn't answer any of my letters I thought that maybe you tried to deny our destiny and after my parents died I started to understand how really much important you were so I waited for two more years and then I ran out of ideas on how to do this in a polite way. Sehun tried to talk me out of it but I had gotten kind of desperate.''

Baekhyun stared at him, unbelieving. ''I have never received any letters addressing that kinda issue!''

''I guess your parents really didn't want you to go.'' Chanyeol was back to his powerful self now. A frown on his face, he was chewing on his lips. ''How very thoughtless of them, since the consequences would be awful for their kingdom, too.''

''What consequences are you talking about?'' Baekhyun raised a brow. 

Chanyeol looked at him, his face suddenly wearing a dark expression. ''The consequences of leaving the fire alone for too long.''

Baekhyun still didn't understand but Chanyeol seemed scary in that moment and Baekhyun didn't want to stir his rage any further, so he decided to change the subject.

''Once I marry you – what does that make me? Prince consort? Royal plaything?'' He said, crossing his arms and legs and looking at Chanyeol expectant. Okay, maybe that wasn't the right way to calm the king's rage but Baekhyun was never one for too much patience.

Chanyeol seemed confused for a moment. He furrowed his brows. ''What are you saying? You will be King of Light, just not the Master of the Throne of Light. The Kingdom of Light will be your brother's but the Power of Light will always be yours. Is that such a bad thing?''

Baekhyun knew that the Kingdom of Light was a weak one, because light showed itself in wisdom and wisdom didn't stand a chance against the rage of fire nor the deathbringing quiet of ice or the elemental powers of the other kingdoms. Baekhyun's kingdom had always only functioned as a kind of advisor to the other kingdoms, using lands none of the others wanted to guarantee a safe life.

Also, his father had always been a pacifist, always trying to escape problems or war, never much of a fighter or military strategist. It somehow angered Baekhyun to see his kingdom be this weak but now it seemed that any power to change the stance of his kingdom had been ripped from him before he even had gotten to it. Not that he didn't believe in his brother doing a good job ruling the country but still Baekhyun felt a slight loss when thinking about all the opportunities he had to give up like that. But maybe someone ruling who wasn't only respected for his beauty would be a better chance for his kingdom. Baekhyun once again fell into a brooding silence, his thoughts spiraling downwards. 

''Baekhyun.'' Hearing his name said in a voice this warm and soothing like the rays of sunshine caressing his face on a spring day, Baekhyun had to suppress a shudder going through his body. He looked into Chanyeol's eyes and got lost in the warmth and power displayed in them for a second so that he didn't realize Chanyeol had asked him a question.

Turning red again, Baekhyun cleared his throat. ''I'm sorry – could you repeat that, please?''

Chanyeol smirked knowingly which caused Baekhyun's cheeks to redden even more. ''Of course. I asked you about what you know about the different kingdoms.''

Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. ''Why would you ask that question? I am a prince after all!'' As if his pride hadn't been hurt enough, now this king even thought of him as stupid.

Of course Baekhyun knew about the kingdoms. He knew that there once had been 7 of them, all living in peace until there broke out what was now known as the Great War 500 years ago: The Kingdom of Fire suddenly started to rage around taking over the Kingdom of Earth and threatening to erase all kingdoms from their existence without anyone really knowing why. Nowadays it is said that the King of Fire back then lost himself in his hunger for power. To stop the raging kingdom, the Kingdoms of Ice, Water and Wind formed an alliance and ended the war. The King of Light back then offered to help the Fire King controlling his rage using his wisdom and after that, the kingdoms all formed alliances between each other so that if one kingdom ever decided to once again start a war, it would be 6 against one immediately. 

Using those alliances, the kingdoms even exchanged the youths of the higher classes with each other so there was a constant contact between the kingdoms and they could learn from each other. Baekhyun even knew that right now the Prince of Wind resided in the Kingdom of Fire and the King of Thunder even got married to the King of Ice ten years ago, making the two kingdoms an even stronger alliance. 

Baekhyun realised that even with the other kings not being weak, Chanyeol was still the strongest of them all. His fire could extinguish kingdoms in a minute, making countries vanish from Earth. Baekhyun gulped when he once again looked into those black eyes that bore pure fire: warm and soothing and at the same time uncontrollable.

''So this is why you're taking me with you'', Baekhyun said, now understanding. ''Somehow you think that the story from 500 years ago will repeat itself if there is no one to calm you down.''

Chanyeol nodded. ''It is said that every half millenium a king with the strength of all of those before him combined is born.'' He sighed. ''With a power like that of fire there is a hunger for more, no matter how much you already have. I need someone to talk me out of that.''

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. ''So because of some questionable prophecy you decided to take me away from my country and blackmail me into marriage with you, using my kingdom as a hostage.''

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes grew more agitated and suddenly it got warmer inside the carriage. Not the nice warmth of a fireplace but the suffocating warmth of a deathly desert. ''I tried it the nice way but I was not accepted. This is not about you leaving your weak kingdom; this is about me not destroying it and everyone living there. You will have to fulfill your destiny if you don't want the world to go down in ruins and I don't care whether you like that or not.'' 

He sounded angry, annoyed and his eyes stared Baekhyun down but the smaller male only returned his gaze with what he hoped to be at least half the dominance and authority he saw in the king's eyes. Baekhyun wasn't ready to go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

After that their travel passed in tense silence. Baekhyun sat there with his legs and arms crossed, not looking at the King of Fire and again and again catching himself pouting. It was a habit of his which he just couldn't get fixed no matter how hard he tried. 

Chanyeol seemed to catch himself in his moods, too, because often the temperature inside the carriage would raise until Baekhyun had difficulties breathing only to drop again to a point where Baekhyun felt cold after the heat went away this quick. 

Not only once did he inwardly curse his own power for being this useless. He was a light in the dark, a cold-headed decision in a heated fight, a winning strategy in a seemingly lost battle, a help for the helpless and a soothing voice for the outraged but there was only so much he could do even for himself if he was just straight up mad at everything.

Baekhyun was mad at his parents for not telling him about this destiny or Chanyeol's letters, mad at his kingdom for being so weak that it could just give up on one of their princes when another king asked for it, mad at himself for being mad and mad at the whole world for being the way it was. He was also mad at Chanyeol for existing but in the end, Baekhyun knew that being mad wouldn't solve any of his problems and he let out a sigh of frustration. This was too much in not enough time for him to process. 

Agitated, Baekhyun took the crown off his head and ruffled his hair which now had a dent where the crown had sat. It had become dark by now and Baekhyun leaned his head against the cushion behind him, trying to get the knots out of his tense neck and cracking some joints to lose some of the tenseness in his body after sitting in one position for too long. 

With only the moon illuminating the scenery outside, everything seemed more mysterious and calm. They had come close to the mountains now but Baekhyun reckoned their travel to take at least two more days. Two more days which he had to spend in Chanyeol's company and under the latter's intense gaze which he didn't bother to take off of Baekhyun even for one minute.

Baekhyun had enough of that.

''Would you kindly stop staring at me?'', he asked, placing the crown back on his head and for the first time in hours meeting Chanyeol's eyes again. 

''Why should I?'', the other male asked, raising a brow.

Obviously, he was up for confrontation and no matter how wise Baekhyun's power made him to be, somehow Chanyeol still managed to rile him up.

''Tz'', Baekhyun made, again crossing his arms and looking out of the window. ''You call yourself a king but you are not better than any drunkard losing himself in the superficial definition of beauty.''

Chanyeol smirked. ''So what are you going to do to stop me from looking at you, pretty prince?'' He crossed his arms, too, spreading his legs. ''I am going to look at you for a long long time and you can't do anything to stop me because you will be married to me, bound for life lest you want me to ravage your petty kingdom in a sudden mood swing.''

Baekhyun looked at him and now he felt sick. Chanyeol was right. He was powerless in this matter. ''How can a man be this cruel while acting for a matter this noble-minded?'', he asked, bitterness in his voice and a lump in his throat. He felt used, once again reduced to his looks. ''Do you think you are the first one to use my face against myself? Don't you think there was already thousands of people only seeing this'' – he pointed at his face – ''instead of this'' – now he pointed at his heart. He somehow felt disappointed. He had thought of Chanyeol as someone kinder but apparently he was the same as many people. 

Chanyeol's face fell and suddenly he looked guilty but he remained quiet. Baekhyun pulled his arms tighter around himself, feeling exposed in front of this man and he had to gulp down the bitterness in his throat. He shouldn't have expected anything else to begin with.

 

Not long after the carriages came to a halt in order to rest for the night. A servant opened the door and Baekhyun descended his carriage as fast as he could since he felt like suffocating in the presence of Chanyeol. He took a deep breath of the mild night air and stretched his body to once again get some feeling into his muscles and joints. 

He looked around and was reminded that none of those people were anyone he knew. All of them were strangers, servants to another kingdom and Baekhyun had no one to talk to, to rant a bit or just to laugh a bit to relieve his inner tension. He excused himself while the servants started to put up tents and went away a bit from the open field into the forest nearby to a small stream whose slight pitter patter was like music to Baekhyun's ears.

Not scared of the dark since he was able to summon light at any time, he let himself down at the stream and put his hands into the cold water. It helped calming his nerves and he took deep breaths, enjoying the scent of earth and plants around him. Some small animals seemed to rush around in the bushes and a light wind made the leaves rustle quietly and it all felt like freedom to Baekhyun. He concentrated on his hands and first slightly and then more and more they started to shine in a blueish-white light. The particles of the water taking some of the energy with them started to shine, too, making a light blue shining light mix into the stream and wander down with it, illuminating the surrounding area. 

This was Baekhyun's favourite trick. When he was little, he had sometimes sneaked out after bedtime to run into the garden where he had illuminated the water basins and the fountains. It had always been a nice thing for him to see what he was able to do, that he could shine a light in the dark and that he wasn't useless.

''Oh'', sounded a voice behind him and Baekhyun turned around, taking his hands out of the water. Without a source of energy the water lost its light and it got dark around him again, only the moon shining through the treetops illuminating the scene.

Chanyeol's servant stood there, looking slightly uncomfortable as if he had interrupted something private. Baekhyun stoop up and turned around, fully looking at him. ''What is it?''

''We are done putting up the camp and the food is ready'', the servant notified him. ''The king asked you to come dine with us.''

Baekhyun smiled without any amusement. ''And why is the king not asking me himself?''

''Because he's a major jerk sometimes, let's be honest'', sounded another voice through the woods. 

A tall guy with a big nose and strong eyebrows came into sight and the servant readily bowed. ''Nice to meet you – my name is Oh Sehun.'' He held out a hand for Baekhyun to shake.

Baekhyun took his hand and smiled politely. ''The Prince of Wind. It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't notice you were travelling with us.''

''The pleasure is all mine'', Sehun grinned. ''Would you please come dine with us? Whatever our king said to displease you – he didn't mean it.''

Baekhyun raised a brow but didn't say anything further. He went back with the two men and sat down in the circle of Chanyeol's men around the campfire, not bothering to look around for the king whom he never wanted to ever share a conversation with again. 

Sehun sat down next to him and handed him a bowl with food. Silently, they ate, both hungry after the long travel. Baekhyun enjoyed the spiciness of the meal. It was a nice contrast to the usually less spicy food of his kingdom.

''So why are you here, if I may ask?'', Baekhyun asked after both of them had emptied their bowls and sat down a bit outside of the circle of servants around the campfire. 

Sehun shrugged. ''I didn't want Chanyeol to do this in the first place. I told him this probably was just a misunderstanding and that there would be better ways to get you to comply than storming your kingdom and letting the poor soldiers run from one country to another but he didn't listen to me so I decided I could at least come with him and see myself what exactly was going on. I didn't show myself though because if anyone knew I got involved, my kingdom would probably come at me for acting up.''

Baekhyun stared at him in awe. This guy was so much more sensible than Chanyeol, it felt like cool water on a harsh burn. 

''He tends to be quite hot-headed'', Sehun continued. ''I mean, given his nature that is nothing out of the norm but it can lead to useless problems which aren't a great help to anyone so I hope that you can help him get out of this mindset.''

''Why me?'', Baekhyun asked, furrowing his brows and staring into the fire, which reminded him of Chanyeol's eyes. Absentmindedly he started to pluck at the grass which they were sitting on. ''You seem to understand him a lot better. I'm sure there are a lot of people who are better in playing this role than me. I don't know him at all!''

Sehun looked at him from the side, then he sighed. ''Wind will only help the fire to grow. Ice will melt; water will evaporate; thunder causes destruction the same as fire and earth will remain unshaken, but it will dry and suffocate. But without light, there is no fire and without fire, there is no light. You belong to each other.''

Baekhyun was annoyed by an explanation that vague. ''I only belong to myself. I am okay without anyone in my life, especially not someone with mood changes like that.''

''I know he can be difficult'', Sehun started. ''But he's kind at heart. Once you get to know each other you will be alright.''

Baekhyun's looked away from the fire and met Chanyeol's eyes on the other side of the circle, once again staring at him. They bore a fire much more untamed than the one they all sat around and Baekhyun didn't know how to feel so he only raised a brow and then looked at Sehun who observed him without any expression. 

Baekhyun stared into his grey eyes and said: ''I don't believe in prophecies, you know. Light may be wisdom but it can only guide those who are ready to follow. I can't help anyone who doesn't want to be guided.''

Sehun nodded, his face still wearing no expression but his eyes full of kind understanding. ''You will see that Chanyeol seeks for guidance more than you think.'' Sehun looked into the fire. ''He's just a little tactless.''

Baekhyun snorted. ''A little seems like an understatement.''

Sehun chuckled. ''Could be right.''

 

They spent some more hours sitting at the bonfire, just talking about everything. Baekhyun and Sehun understood each other really well. Baekhyun found out that Sehun was three years younger than him and lived in Chanyeol's palace since he was ten. Every year he went back to the Wind Kingdom for three months and sometimes Chanyeol visited there, too, but since the latter had become king, it had been harder for him to leave his country for longer periods of time. 

''Even this weird 'bringing-you-with-us'-mission had caused an uproar in the great counsel, since without the king nothing can be decided. And going without decisions in a kingdom filled with hot-blooded and easy-to-anger people, that would cause a lot of problems'', Sehun explained.

Baekhyun felt nervousness come up inside him when he heard about what kind of people lived in the kingdom he was supposed to live in for the rest of his life. ''So why didn't Chanyeol decide on a representative while he was away?''

''Oh, he did'', Sehun said, slightly smiling. ''His sister princess Yoora is the deciding power at the moment but she doesn't really like the job and she's getting ready for her marriage to a duke in the Ice Kingdom. So of course she came at him, too, for leaving the country this suddenly and making her responsible during his absence.''

''She is going to marry a duke?'', Baekhyun asked in wonder. ''As a princess of the Fire Crown?''

Sehun nodded. ''Please don't tell me your kingdom still cares about titles that much. By now people mostly marry out of love, if you don't count in the kings.''

Baekhyun looked down at the crown he held in his hands after he had taken it off his head because it had started to annoy him. Of course he knew that titles didn't mean that much anymore. His brother had long ago fallen in love with a lady, too and they were going to marry each other once Baekhyun had become king. Now the lady would be princess consort or maybe his brother would even make her queen. Baekhyun smiled a little, thinking about how happy she would be about this. She was a lovely girl and deserved only the best.

Sehun next to him snorted lightly. ''Do you often get lost in your thoughts?'', he asked amusedly. 

Baekhyun's cheeks became slightly red. ''Thinking is a virtue of wisdom'', he then sassed. ''Of course I think a lot.''

The Prince of Wind only smiled at him. 

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol staring at them from the opposite side of the bonfire, not wanting to look at him even for a moment. He already had enough of this man and he only knew him since yesterday. If it would be for him to decide, Baekhyun wouldn't ever come near him again.

But it didn't seem that Baekhyun was ever going to get his will because slowly everyone went to sleep and soon it was only him, Sehun, Chanyeol and two servants sitting at the fire. 

''I think I am going to sleep, too'', Sehun said then, after they had been silent for a while.

Baekhyun felt a slight panic come up inside him. ''Wait – where am I going to sleep?'', he asked and stood too after Sehun raised himself onto his feet. ''Can I sleep in your tent?''

Sehun looked over Baekhyun's shoulder at where he knew Chanyeol sat. ''Since you two are going to be married soon, I think you should get used to sleeping beside Chanyeol.'' 

''No, wait.'' Baekhyun tried to look composed while inwardly he was starting to panic, holding Sehun back at his sleeve. ''Don't tell me I need to share a tent with him?'', he asked quietly, looking at Sehun with pleading eyes.

''You do'', sounded the king's deep voice behind him and Baekhyun needed to physically restrain himself in order to not jump behind Sehun. He wasn't usually this scared but Chanyeol disgusted him and Baekhyun didn't know what was going to happen if they were to share a tent. 

Baekhyun turned around and looked up at the man who even without his coat, only in a black tunic and black pants, looked royal and mighty. ''And what if I don't want to?''

''I don't see why you should get to have a say in that'', Chanyeol answered, the fire in his eyes roaring. 

''Look, Baekhyun'', Sehun said before Baekhyun could lash out at the king and placed an arm around his shoulders in a calming manner. ''The night will get cold and I can regulate the air circulation during sleep but only around myself. All the servants have a slightly raised body temperature because of the kingdom they belong to and Chanyeol radiates heat like a human fireplace, so it's only best for you to sleep in his tent. You don't want to become ill, now do you?''

Baekhyun tried to suppress his pout. ''I can take care of myself, thank you very much.''

Sehun sighed but didn't say anything. With a reassuring pat on Baekhyun's shoulder, he left. ''You're going to be alright. Good night.''

Now Baekhyun was alone with Chanyeol in front of the fireplace. The servants had left and the night was calm except of some crickets chirping in the background. Chanyeol stepped a bit closer and Baekhyun took a step back.

''What is it that you don't like about me?'', Chanyeol finally asked, staring down at him.

Baekhyun scoffed. ''Should I start with you being a superficial jerk or with the fact that you completely take advantage of the disadvantage of others?''

Suddenly, the campfire to his side flared up and Baekhyun recoiled in shock, stumbling over his own feet and almost falling, when Chanyeol caught him with a strong arm around his waist. The fire calmed down again but Chanyeol didn't let go of Baekhyun.

''Look'', he said in a quiet intimidating voice, close to Baekhyun's ear. So close, that Baekhyun could feel his breath against his own lobe, making a shiver run down his spine. ''I may have asked but I actually really don't care whether you like me or not. It's not going to change anything so you better behave or else this is going to be uncomfortable for the both of us but most of all for you.'' He looked Baekhyun right in the eyes, the flames inside his own eyes playing, flaming up like the campfire just did, his expression unreadable. ''We're going to sleep in one tent so that you don't catch a cold and if you ever ask Sehun whether you can sleep with him again, I am going to keep you chained to my side so you don't ever wander off to anyone else.''

''Why would you do that?'' Baekhyun frowned. ''I don't belong to you and you don't even seem to like me.''

''Oh, you very much belong to me'', Chanyeol answered, taking Baekhyun's wrist into a strong grip and pulling him towards the biggest one of the tents. ''And fire is very consuming of the things and people around it.''

The frown didn't leave Baekhyun's face when Chanyeol gently pushed him into the tent. There were two red mattresses placed on the red blanket on the floor, covered with furs and fluffy blankets and pillows, a table with a lamp and two chairs standing nearby.

Baekhyun stood there, close to the entrance, unsure of what to do while Chanyeol took off his clothes. He couldn't refrain from staring when the defined muscles on Chanyeol's back flexed while he took off his tunic and boots. Chanyeol was a really handsome person – Baekhyun would have been happy to marry him when this guy hadn't been that much of a jerk. 

In only his underpants, Chanyeol turned around and Baekhyun's eyes locked on his defined abdominals and huge biceps. He didn't notice he was staring until the king cleared his throat and cocked his head. ''Like what you see?''

Baekhyun turned red and looked away. ''I don't know what would be there for me to like.''

Chanyeol snorted amusedly. ''You might as well get undressed, too, so that I can put out the lights.''

At the thought of getting undressed in front of Chanyeol, Baekhyun became anxious again. The king made his desire to touch him obvious. Baekhyun froze right where he stood, unsure of what to do. He couldn't possibly go to bed in his robes - they would be ruined afterwards - but at the same time Baekhyun didn't want to expose himself in front of Chanyeol.

The king seemed to understand his dilemma because his expression changed to something akin to understanding and he turned around, looking at the tent. ''I am not going to do anything against your will, Baekhyun. Just hurry up and get to bed or else we won't get any sleep tonight.''

Baekhyun looked at the back of his head in astonishment. Was this really the Chanyeol who had been mocking him back in the carriage? 

Not wanting to give Chanyeol any excuse to stop his sudden act of kindness, Baekhyun took a step forward and hurriedly took off his robes, then his tunic and pants until he stood there only in his underpants. He placed his clothes on a chair close to his mattress, put his crown on top of them and laid down, sliding away the furthest possible from Chanyeol's mattress and covered himself with a blanket. 

''You can turn around now'', he said quietly, suddenly shy for unknown reasons and looked up at Chanyeol who turned around and met his eyes for a second, then put the lamps out which were placed around the tent and slid onto his own mattress. Even with more than an arm's length of space between them, Baekhyun could feel the heat radiating off of Chanyeol. In the cold tent he had begun to shiver but the heat this close to him warmed him enough so that he could relax on his mattress, rolling onto his side with his back facing Chanyeol. Baekhyun closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

''I might make some noises before I fall asleep'', he said, unsure of why he even talked to Chanyeol.

''That's okay'', the king answered in the dark. ''I might make some noises while I sleep.''

Baekhyun nodded before he noticed that Chanyeol probably hadn't seen it, so he voiced a quiet ''..okay.'' 

Then, everything was silent except for the noises outside their tent: the leaves rustling in the wind, cricket chirping, small animals hushing around, an owl shoohooing in the back. 

Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep came easier than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

He dreamt of running. He dreamt of running away from a fire which followed his every step, dark eyes looking at him from everywhere. Baekhyun was running down a dark corridor, not knowing where he could go, unable to light the way because no matter how much he tried to, his light didn't reach into the darkness and only helped to illuminate a small part of the corridor with black walls, the fire behind him all the time. Baekhyun felt the heat coming close, catching up and suddenly he was inside the consuming flames, screaming.

Baekhyun awoke to a gasp that wasn't his and the first thing he noticed was the unbearable heat inside the tent. He didn't know for how long he had been asleep but it was still dark outside, everything seemingly normal except for the suffocating heat around him, making it hard to breathe.

Another gasp and Baekhyun sat up, turning around to see Chanyeol tossing and turning in his sleep. His face was twisted in displeasure and he murmured incomprehensible things while radiating a heat which was so unbearable that Baekhyun recoiled when he tried to touch Chanyeol.

He sat there, unsure of what to do, whether he should call for help, scream for Sehun to come here and do something to calm Chanyeol down. But then again – wasn't calming him down the reason why he was here in the first place?

Once again, Baekhyun reached out to Chanyeol and this time he didn't pull his hand away but instead placed it on the king's hot forehead, trying to calm him down and wake him out of his anxious sleep. 

Chanyeol immediately stopped moving but he still seemed to be asleep. 

''Hey'', Baekhyun called quietly, trying to sound soothing amidst Chanyeol's whimpers. ''Hush, it's alright. You're okay.'' He slid a little closer towards Chanyeol, somehow feeling reminded of back when he always had had nightmares as a child and his mother would come into his chambers to calm him down. 

He said the one thing his mother always had told him back when he had been scared of the dark: ''It's okay now. Don't worry – there's light with you.''

He felt the temperature slightly fall, felt how it became easier to breathe and he watched how Chanyeol's tense expression turned into a calmer one. His breathing calmed down and he stopped making sounds, while Baekhyun slowly caressed his tousled hair. When he was sure that Chanyeol had calmed down and the temperature inside the tent had become normal again, he wanted to pull away his hand, when a warmer one grabbed his wrist. 

He looked down into Chanyeol's now open eyes. ''Don't stop'', the king said with a strong voice, as if he didn't just wake up from a nightmare. 

Baekhyun said nothing, looking into Chanyeol's dark eyes which seemed the most calm he had ever seen them and carried on caressing his hair. After a while, the king closed his eyes again.

''You know'', he started. ''I didn't mean to offend you back in the carriage.''

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment but when Chanyeol's eyes flew open again, he continued moving his fingers through the black locks.

''You are not an object nor do I see you as only a pretty prince. I know there is more to you.''

Baekhyun remained quiet, unsure if this really was happening or if he was still asleep and dreaming. 

''I tend to get really angry very easily and I know it's not okay'', the king continued. ''And I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I will try not to offend you further in the future.''

Now Baekhyun finally stopped out of surprise. He looked down at Chanyeol who once again opened his eyes and he didn't know what to say. Did this man really just apologize to him? Baekhyun was fascinated.

But instead of voicing his fascination he said: ''You really need to work on your manners.'' Then, after a pause: ''I will forgive you once you learn how to control your rage and be nice to other people.''

He continued caressing Chanyeol's hair. The king closed his eyes and slowly falling asleep, he smiled lightly. ''You'll have to help me with that.''

Baekhyun smiled, too. ''That's a responsibility I am willing to take, I guess.''

 

Baekhyun sat there the whole night, watching Chanyeol sleep, not stopping to caress his hair. Once it became day again and the sun rose, Baekhyun slowly stood up and took his clothes, walking over to the little stream nearby to get out of the heat still lingering inside the tent and to wash himself a bit in the calm of the morning.

It was a nice morning. The air was fresh and cold, the sky was shaded in a light orange colour where the sun came up, slowly pushing over the horizon and chasing away the dark blue of the night. Birds began to chirp and Baekhyun felt how slowly the whole world awoke from its sleep. He loved those hours early in the morning where he felt like the only human being on Earth, free to do whatever he pleased, free to go wherever his feet would take him. 

Baekhyun cupped some of the water into his hands and splashed his face. Only when the cold water met with his heated skin he noticed how tired he actually was and that he hasn't really gotten any sleep during the night. Baekhyun sighed. Would this be his life from now on? Staying awake at night to calm the king from his nightmares lest he burn the bedroom down by accident?

''Couldn't think of a better future'', Baekhyun bitterly murmured to himself, while slipping on his tunic. ''Life as a human lamp...'' – he put on his pants and sat down to lace up his boots. ''Who would want to rule the Kingdom of Light, anyways? Not me-''

''Why are you talking to yourself?'', an amused voice sounded from behind him. Baekhyun jumped and almost slid into the stream but Sehun caught him at his shoulder, laughing. ''Deep in thoughts again, I see.''

Baekhyun sighed and stood up. ''I know you wouldn't understand the virtue of thinking.'' He slipped on his robe and placed the crown on his head.

Sehun laughed loudly. ''Do you mind joining us for breakfast or would you rather continue your important discussion with yourself?''

''At least with myself I am in good company'', Baekhyun answered, but as if to further ridicule him, his stomach grumbled loudly and Sehun seemed to have difficulties breathing with how much he had to laugh.

Baekhyun pouted but let himself be lead back to the camp, where the fire once again was burning, the servants were eating some kind of porridge out of wooden bowls. 

''Who exactly are those servants?'', he asked when they sat down a bit further apart from the fire. 

''Oh'', Sehun made, looking around. ''They are actually the royal guard and the immediate servants of the king but since Chanyeol doesn't necessarily require a guard with his kind of power they now all act as right hand men first and guards second. They will watch over you, too, once you live in the Fire Kingdom.''

Baekhyun's expression turned grim at that. ''Don't remind me.''

''What exactly do you not like about my kingdom?'', Chanyeol questioned, suddenly in front of them, handing surprised Baekhyun a bowl of porridge. ''You haven't even been there.''

Baekhyun looked up at him from his sitting position. ''Let's say – their king?'' He grinned coquettishly.

Instead of flaring up as Baekhyun expected, Chanyeol only scoffed. The fire in his eyes seemed more controlled today and he looked rather calm. His hair was rather kempt and his cheeks even bore a rosy colour. How long has it been since Chanyeol had gotten that much sleep?

''I bring you your breakfast and this is how I'm being rewarded'', Chanyeol mumbled and went away. 

Sehun stared at his back with his mouth open, then he looked at Baekhyun. ''Wow – it's only been a night and you already got him wrapped around your finger. What did you do?!''

Baekhyun turned red at Sehun's smirk and the obvious innuendo in his voice. ''We didn't do anything! I just told him to stop being a jerk is all!''

''I do that all the time!'', Sehun laughed. ''But never once did he listen to me! So that's what it's like to have the Power of Light on your side!''

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. ''I didn't even use my power on him. No light would ever suffice to make him a wise person.''

Sehun snorted amusedly and they spent the rest of their breakfast in pleasant silence to enjoy their meals. Afterwards, Baekhyun helped the servants cleaning the bowls at the stream and not long after their breakfast they ascended the carriages again.

''I'm in the carriage right behind you so if you feel like screaming, just do – I will scream back'', Sehun joked and jumped into his own smaller carriage.

Baekhyun smiled and climbed into their own carriage, feeling Chanyeol's thoughtful stare in his back. The taller one was chewing on his lower lip and furrowing his brows, staring at Baekhyun once they both sat inside the carriage again.

''What is it?'', Baekhyun asked this time, raising a brow at the king.

He seemed to realize what he was doing and snapped out of it, looking out of the window. ''It's nothing'', he said, followed by a long pause. ''You seem to get along with Sehun rather well.'' 

Baekhyun looked into his eyes, the fire in them burning a bit brighter now, not as tamed as it had been this morning. Then he smiled slyly. ''Are you by any chance jealous, dear king?''

Chanyeol furrowed his brows again. ''Why would I be jealous? You already belong to me.''

Baekhyun grinned, pointedly checking out his perfect finger nails. ''I'd define jealousy as the fear of losing something or someone important to oneself.''

''I'm not gonna lose you'', the king said decidedly. ''Because you belong to me.''

''Keep telling yourself that'', Baekhyun answered, once again meeting Chanyeol's eyes. The fire in them seemed to grow.

''Are you provoking me on purpose?''

Baekhyun shot one of his most charming smiles at him. ''I'm only helping you with training to control your rage.''

Out of nowhere, he suddenly had to yawn. Chanyeol's expression turned from annoyed to something akin to concern. ''You didn't get any sleep at all last night, did you?'', he asked and bend forward to take a closer look at Baekhyun's face, who turned red under the sudden attention and closeness.

''It's okay...'', he said quietly. ''I'm not a child – I don't need that much sleep.''

Chanyeol shook his head slowly. ''You didn't get to sleep because of me. You should sleep now since there's nothing much to do, anyways.''

Baekhyun wanted to answer something but the road had become quite bumpy the closer they came towards the mountains and he worried that if he fell asleep, he'd fall down from his seat.

Chanyeol seemed to read his mind because he patted the space next to him. ''Sit here – I can hold you so you don't fall down in your sleep.''

''So that you can stare at me while I sleep? No thank you, creep'', Baekhyun answered, crossing his arms.

''I'm going to stare at you either way, no matter where you sit. Like this you're just going to be uncomfortable'', Chanyeol argued and again pointed at the space beside him. ''Come on already.''

Baekhyun looked at him with doubt but Chanyeol didn't seem to mean any harm so after a while of them staring into each other's eyes, he sighed and stood up, placing himself next to Chanyeol, whose heat engulfed him immediately. This time it was comfortably warm, like a nice fluffy blanket being laid upon him and he relaxed into the cushion behind him.

Suddenly, Chanyeol raised his arm and placed it around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling the smaller male closer to him and with the other hand taking off his crown so it wouldn't slide off his head. Baekhyun froze for a second but it felt too comfortable so he relaxed again - this time against Chanyeol – and placed his head on the king's shoulder. 

''Don't stare at me'', he warned, closing his eyes.

''No promises'', Chanyeol answered, sounding amused. 

Baekhyun huffed but didn't say anything. He relaxed further, yawning once again, knowing that Chanyeol would hold him and he didn't have to worry about falling down when the carriage made small jumps. They rode in silence, Baekhyun drifting in and out of sleep, noticing Chanyeol's pleasant smell of burnt wood and something earthy and thought about nothing, just enjoying the warmth coming with having the King of Fire holding him close. 

''May I ask you something?'', Chanyeol said quietly after a while, as if to not wake him would he really be asleep. 

''What is it?'' Baekhyun didn't bother to open his eyes, he felt way too comfortable.

''You said that light was with me'', Chanyeol slowly started, as if he suddenly went shy. Now, Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked up into small fires dancing in the king's eyes, almost playfully. ''Did you mean it?''

The prince watched his face, looking for any sign that Chanyeol wasn't sincere but the king seemed to really care about Baekhyun's thoughts. 

''That's the reason why I'm here, isn't it?'', he answered and closed his eyes again.

In the silence which followed Baekhyun fell asleep to the rhythm of the horses' hooves on the road and the small jumps of the carriage, in which Chanyeol held him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol woke Baekhyun up by softly shaking his shoulder. Baekhyun yawned and stretched himself like a cat – he hadn't slept this well in a long time. The carriages came to a stand and Chanyeol descended, offering a hand to Baekhyun which the smaller again didn't accept. He didn't like to be seen as dependent and drooling on Chanyeol's shoulder during their ride hadn't changed anything.

Baekhyun didn't expect horses waiting for them at the bottom of the mountains, brought by soldiers who wore the Fire Kingdom's coat of arms: A flame in red on yellow background. Not really creative but Baekhyun knew that all kingdoms' coats of arms looked rather simple, the important things about them being the colours.

''From here on we will ride on horses so that we can cross the mountains faster'', Chanyeol explained when Baekhyun looked at the horses in confusion. ''Take a bag with your essentials and your sword – the rest of your possessions will be transported in the carriages and arrive around 4 days later than we will.''

Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. ''Why did no one care to inform me about this any earlier?''

''You are being informed now'', Chanyeol said sternly and Baekhyun felt any good feelings he had towards him slowly vanish again. He was still a jerk after all.

Baekhyun sighed, massaging his temples. His head hurt since he had been awoken and he felt like he could sleep for days. 

''My king'', one of the soldiers stepped towards them and bowed, then he turned to Baekhyun and bowed again. ''Prince of Light.''

Baekhyun answered the greeting with a silent nod.

''The horses are ready, your majesty'', the soldier reported. ''Two of our men will ride forward to see if there will be any dangers but since neither you nor the prince require a lot of protection, we only brought the minimum of soldiers. The rest of them will go with the carriages of the royal guard and Prince Sehun.''

''You are not coming with us?'', Baekhyun asked the other prince, who stood by their side, listening to the soldier.

Sehun smiled. ''I'd prefer seeing more of your kingdom since I really like it, plus, I like the comfort of the carriages more than the back of a horse. I'm good at riding but I don't like it very much. At least horses.''

Baekhyun looked at him in shock, firstly because that meant he would be completely alone with Chanyeol and secondly because of the innuendo at the end, which bore information Baekhyun frankly could have continued living without. ''Can't I come with you?'', he pleaded, ignoring Chanyeol letting out an incredulous snort at his side.

''And leave Chanyeol alone? No way!'', Sehun waved the idea off with his hand. ''You'll be okay, Baekhyun. Don't worry.'' 

Baekhyun stared at the other prince in disbelief. Was he really to be left alone with that moody possessive giant of a king?! The odds were really against him. Baekhyun sighed defeatedly.

''I'm going to get my bag'', he said and stepped away towards one of the carriages.

While Sehun and Chanyeol talked to the soldiers and waved two of them off to ride forwards so they could have some hours of headstart, Baekhyun searched through his bag to make sure everything was there that he needed, even if it wasn't much. He changed into more comfortable clothes that consisted of leather pants, a shirt and a light leather jacket which were more fit for riding and took the crown off his head to place it securely in the bag, which he afterwards threw over his shoulder. He then took his sword from one of the servants and inspected it. The sheath seemed to be alright, polished and nice how Baekhyun left it in the servants' care two days ago. When he slid it out of the sheath, the thin silver blade reflected the sunlight and made it look like the sword held a power of light on his own. 

''A sword shining like that couldn't have been used much'', Chanyeol said, stepping closer. So he was back to his old jerk-self, huh?

''I just tend to take care of the things and people important to me'', Baekhyun answered, inspecting every little scratch in his blade as if he didn't already know the location of each and every kink in it by heart. ''But I don't expect you to understand anything about that'', he continued, looking up at the fire dancing in Chanyeol's eyes, again dangerously wild. 

Before the king could retort anything, Sehun stepped to them. ''The soldiers are ready to take off again so I will be going now and you should, too.'' 

''Don't leave me alone!'', Baekhyun pleaded again, overdramatically and pouted, just to get on Chanyeol's nerves. 

Sehun only chuckled. ''Don't kill each other'', he said and then he hugged Baekhyun. The smaller prince stood still for a second, then he hugged Sehun back in a strong manner. 

''I'm not promising anything'', Baekhyun murmured when parting with Sehun. The younger snorted amusedly, then shared a short hug with Chanyeol, not half as intense as the one he had shared with Baekhyun and it seemed that Chanyeol was radiating heat again since Sehun was fast to retreat from the other.

The carriages took off and now Chanyeol and Baekhyun were completely alone for the first time in their lives, except for the horses standing close and munching grass while waiting for their riders to come. Chanyeol didn't care to wear a weapon, his power sufficed to kill anyone who was dumb enough to attack them and the horses carried all their provisions in saddle bags. A travel like that didn't really seem fit fo royalty, but Baekhyun preferred this over any carriage. His sole problem was the person he had to travel together with. 

Baekhyun sighed, putting the belt which held his sheathed sword around his hips and pulling it tight, moving his hips a bit so that it slid into a comfortable position, all the time completely aware of Chanyeol's eyes intensely watching his every move. 

''Why do you keep staring?'', Baekhyun asked, making sure the strap of his bag sat comfortably on his shoulder and across his chest.

Chanyeol just shrugged, watching the horses move their eyes and shake their heads. ''I thought I made it pretty clear that I like looking at you.'' His eyes caught Baekhyun's, fire dancing around in them, as if it was ready to consume everything it saw. 

They stared at each other again, then Chanyeol moved towards one of the horses, the black one. It was big and strong, a little bigger than the brown one. 

''Come on or we will still be here once the sun sets'', Chanyeol told him.

Baekhyun sighed again. ''Darkness isn't really my problem'', he mumbled, climbing the horse with ease, again ignoring Chanyeol offering him a hand. 

Together, they started riding across the mountains towards Chanyeol's home and Baekhyun's forced destiny. 

 

Baekhyun would lie to himself if he didn't say he enjoyed the ride, the wind in his hair, the sun on his face and the beauty of nature around him. They followed a small path along the mountains, going higher and higher, sometimes hopping over stones or trees or splashing through little streams that were making their way downwards. Baekhyun was always a little behind Chanyeol and he liked for once not being stared at, a smile on his face while he enjoyed the scenery and the moderate pace they were going at. 

They took their first break after approximately three hours, stopping on a plateau of stone and letting the horses drink from a stream nearby. The wind was stronger higher up in the mountains and Baekhyun pulled his jacket a bit closer around himself since clouds had started to block the sun and he started to freeze with the wind cooling the sweat on his face and in his hair.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Baekhyun looked around. Beneath them, there was a forest, the leaves rustling in the wind and the grass around the plateau lightly swaying. At this time of the year, some of the leaves already started to change their colour and Baekhyun enjoyed the view of orange and yellow speckles in the green of the trees. A little further away, there was a lake, some of the sunbeams coming through the clouds reflecting on it like a sea of diamonds. Baekhyun sighed. Did he really have to leave his kingdom like that? 

He didn't notice Chanyeol stepping closer until he felt warmer even with the wind blowing. 

They stood there in silence for a while, only the rustling of the leaves and some birds singing in the back, when Chanyeol spoke: ''Will you miss it?''

Baekhyun curiously eyed him from the side. ''Why are you asking?''

Chanyeol shrugged. ''You were fast to leave, only taking a day to say goodbye, so I thought you didn't really care too much. But now you look at it with so much longing in your eyes that I regret not giving you more time.''

''I'm not even fully away yet and you are already asking me whether I will miss it.'' Baekhyun closed his eyes, sighing. ''To be honest, I don't know whether I will miss my kingdom, myself. I mean – of course it's my home.'' He opened his eyes again, staring at the horizon. ''But I'm not sure if it ever really felt like one.''

The king nodded. After a moment of silence he said: ''Don't worry – I am going to be your home now.''

Baekhyun snorted and turned to look at him. ''That's a high aim you have there.''

''Are you telling me I'm not a desirable home?'', Chanyeol smirked slightly. 

''What in the world would be desirable about you?'', Baekhyun said and ignored the thought that he very much knew what he found desirable about the king, especially since he had seen him undressing the day before.

Chanyeol smiled, the fire in his eyes flared up and he stepped a bit closer in front of the prince, placing his right hand softly against Baekhyun's cheek. It was warm and only helped to make Baekhyun blush even more when Chanyeol's face came really close towards his own, their noses almost touching and Baekhyun went rigid with nervousness. 

''Want me to show you?'', Chanyeol asked, his smile showing his white teeth, his voice deep and eyes lidded. He placed a hot hand at Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer, their lips only a hair's breadth apart. Baekhyun gasped in surprise, unsure of what to do.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun's lips, then into his eyes, the fire inside them dancing wildly. When he seemed to dive in, Baekhyun closed his eyes, but nothing touched his lips. He gasped again when he felt soft hot lips against his neck right beneath his ear and opened his eyes to stare at Chanyeol's shoulder.

''Do you want me to kiss you?'', Chanyeol whispered against his neck and Baekhyun shuddered from the feeling of hot breath against his sensitive skin.

He didn't know what to answer. Did he want to kiss him? Baekhyun only knew him for two days. But somehow he had that weird feeling in his stomach when Chanyeol's heat engulfed him and the king stood so close. Baekhyun hesitated, confused by his own feelings and said nothing. He wasn't sure what to answer.

Even though he felt warm, goosebumps raised on his skin when Chanyeol pressed a small kiss beneath his ear and pulled away, letting Baekhyun go. 

''We should probably get going now'', the king said in a calm voice. He didn't seem disappointed or sad but frankly, Baekhyun couldn't really read the expression on his face or the weird dancing of the flames in his eyes. 

Chanyeol went over to their horses. Even with his face burning, Baekhyun felt cold. He followed the king who had already mounted his horse and once Baekhyun sat on his own one again, they regained their moderate speed, the hooves making drumming sounds on the ground, Baekhyun's ears still red whenever he thought about what just had happened. 

Lost in thoughts, Baekhyun didn't notice how dark it had become until Chanyeol stopped in front of a small recess in the mountain. Baekhyun yawned, only now noticing how tired he actually was and slowly dismounted his horse, patting its neck and gently stroking its nuzzle.

''We will rest here for tonight'', Chanyeol said, taking the gear and the saddle bags off his horse. ''Your kingdom is so quiet – I don't think anyone will bother us here.''

Baekhyun followed his example, taking the gear off his horse, placing the saddle bags on the ground together with his own bag. ''Why would there be anyone to bother us in the mountains at night?'', he asked with a haughty tone. ''Do things like that happen in your kingdom?''

''I understand that your kingdom is too small for anything to happen but sometimes people do bad things even in a good kingdom.''

Baekhyun snorted. ''With a king like this I'm sure bad things are bound to happen.''

''Actually since I have been appointed king, our crimes decreased as did poverty'', Chanyeol boasted. ''I know how to put bad people in their places.''

''Oh – really?'', Baekhyun asked mockingly, raising a brow at the king.

''Yes'', Chanyeol smirked. ''Should I show you how?'' He stepped a bit closer but Baekhyun made a step backwards.

''I appreciate the offer but I think I've already seen enough for today.''

 

In little time they had set up two sleeping places inside the small cavern and found some wood to make a campfire in front of the cavern. Their horses slept nearby, bound to a rock so that they didn't run away although Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to take turns in watching their little camp even if none of them really expected any intruders for the night.

''Do you really need wood to start a fire?'', Baekhyun asked doubtfully when Chanyeol had brought some wood and made a circle out of small stones. 

''Something needs to burn, doesn't it? I could let the air burn but I would have to control that more.''

''So are we going to put it on the vintage way, too, or will you be useful for once?''

Chanyeol stood up and looked at him, unimpressed. Suddenly, a big flame flared up out of nowhere and the campfire was burning. Baekhyun took a small step back in awe.

''Any more questions?'', Chanyeol asked, sitting down at the fire and taking out a loaf of bread, some brawn and two apples. He handed half of it to Baekhyun who sat beside the king but with enough space between them so that they wouldn't touch. Baekhyun was still confused about his feelings and he needed some time without Chanyeol near to figure them out so at the moment, he ignored them and hoped that the king wasn't too bothered by his rejection.

They ate in pleasant silence when Baekhyun quietly spoke up. ''If I were to ask you some questions – would you answer them?''

Chanyeol looked at him confusedly. ''Of course.'' With that look on his face he looked as cute as a puppy and Baekhyun had the sudden urge to hug him. But instead he cleared his throat.

''Alright.'' Baekhyun looked into the fire, which somehow seemed to tilt its attention towards him. Maybe it reflected Chanyeol's feelings, whose eyes laid upon Baekhyun attentively. ''So – how old are you?''

''You and I were born in the same year'', Chanyeol answered and smiled lightly. 

Baekhyun was surprised. ''And you are king already at this age?'' Normally, one became king after their parents decided they themselves were too old to rule or died.

Chanyeol's face turned grim. ''Two years ago, my parents decided to visit the Kingdom of Earth for their annual harvest festival. The way over the sea takes two weeks by ship. On their route back home, two days before their calculated arrival at the main haven, a storm broke out.'' Chanyeol sighed deeply. ''Their ship was never found.''

Baekhyun swallowed and put his food away. ''I'm sorry to hear that.''

''It was so sudden and I wasn't really prepared to become king already but my sister was there to help me, as well as the royal counsel.'' He sighed again. ''I'm glad that they were there because I was suddenly so angry at everything. I'm glad my sister didn't leave me alone or else....''

Baekhyun stayed silent, unsure of what to say. 

''Anyways'', Chanyeol said after a minute of silence, trying to sound okay, but the fire in front of them dancing restlessly gave away his inner feelings and Baekhyun felt dumb for addressing such a delicate matter. ''In the two following years I understood how very important you were.''

Baekhyun still stared into the fire which gave Chanyeol's emotions away better than his face did. ''That's a sad way to realise something.''

Chanyeol sighed and leaned back onto his hands. ''I guess.''

Again, there was silence between them, the fire slowly calming. 

''Have you met the other kings?'', Baekhyun asked, playing with a small rock in his hand.

''Of course'', the king answered, back to his old imposing self. ''I am a king afterall. I've met them all, we discussed treaties and agreements.'' He side eyed the prince. ''Have you never met up with any royalty outside your kingdom?''

''Of course I did!'', Baekhyun scoffed. ''Not all of them but my father let me and my brother listen to their discussions, we were in the counsel and sometimes I even travelled with him to other kingdoms.''

''Your father is a good man for teaching his children how to deal with their future'', Chanyeol praised, looking oddly proud. 

''I just wish they had prepared me for this future, too'', Baekhyun mumbled and looked at the stone in his palm. 

Chanyeol sighed. ''Please stop worrying. You'll be alright.''

The prince raised a brow at that and looked into Chanyeol's eyes, which were reflecting the light of the campfire. His eyes were calm and still fierce, as if always ready to either be the power to stop a fight or be the one to start a fight himself. It was oddly mesmerizing and Baekhyun couldn't look away. They gazed at each other for a long time until Baekhyun noticed what he was doing and turned his face away with his cheeks burning red. Chanyeol chuckled and the prince wanted to hit him.

Instead, he stood up. ''I should probably go to sleep, since you are the first to do the night watch.''

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows as if he was worried. ''You will freeze though. The cavern is cold and I will have to sit outside to see everything.''

Baekhyun looked at him, hesitating. ''So what are you implying?''

Wordlessly, Chanyeol pulled the protesting prince into his lap, took the belt with his sword off Baekhyun's hips and put it beside them and then said: ''This will be much more comfortable for the both of us.''

They fire was dancing as if amused while Baekhyun scowled at the shadows equally dancing on Chanyeol's face, the king was smiling down at him. His cheeks went completely red again and he tried not to pout too much. Finally, he sighed and moved in Chanyeol's lap to try and find a nice position to sleep, ignoring the fond look in the king's eyes.

After a while, it was completely silent except for the snapping of wood inside the campfire, the wind rustling everywhere around them and Baekhyun's deep breathing while the prince slept.

Chanyeol watched him, wondering if Baekhyun knew that he was lightly glowing in his sleep, as if a halo was framing his whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun awoke with the sun caressing his face and birds singing around him. He slowly opened his eyes to be met directly with Chanyeol's sleeping face right over him. Panicking a little he tried to wiggle himself out of the king's tight embrace, waking the latter in the process.

''Why didn't you wake me to take over the night watch?'', he asked when Chanyeol yawned loudly, still not letting go of the smaller.

''You looked so nice in your sleep'', the king mumbled.

''Did you really stay awake all night just to watch me?'', Baekhyun asked incredulously, finally freeing himself out of the king's embrace and clumsily landed on his butt. He looked around, checking for his sword and the horses to still be there, standing up and wandering to the cavern to see if anything was gone. It seemed untouched though, the horses looking at them unimpressed, chewing some of the grass they could find between the rocks.

Chanyeol stood up, too and stretched himself, looking like a satisfied cat. ''You stayed up all night for me, too, so I thought I'd make it even between us. Besides, I am used to not getting much sleep, while small boys like you should get a lot of it.''

''Who are you calling a small boy? Aren't we the same age?'', Baekhyun asked unfazed. 

Chanyeol ignored his questions. ''Also – weren't you the one to tell me that this kingdom has no people who would rob someone in the mountains?''

Baekhyun shot him an unimpressed look without commenting, then he stepped away. ''I'm going to the stream nearby to wash up. Watch the camp.'' 

The stream was not too far away, but the mountains had lots of curves and rocks so that Baekhyun couldn't see their camp from where he went, not that he really cared. Chanyeol could watch himself for a while and Baekhyun really needed to be alone for a bit so that he could sort out at least some of his feelings.

He took a deep breath of the cold air. It was windy today, too and far away he could see dark grey clouds slowly coming closer, giving the whole scenery a kind of epic character. Baekhyun rested his eyes on the horizon for a while, trying to make out the capital or any evidence of human beings at all but all he could see was long meadows with occasional lakes and forests in between, the sky somehow blending into the horizon far far away. 

After today's ride, they would have crossed the mountain top and Baekhyun would only be able to see the Fire Kingdom afterwards. Tomorrow evening, they would be at the Fire Kingdom's capital: Hwajae. Baekhyun was equally excited as he was scared to see a new kingdom, since he had never crossed the border towards the fire kingdom; his father always avoiding any contact with it. Now Baekhyun at last knew why.

Slowly he splashed some water into his face. It was freezing cold up here in the mountains and he hurried to dry himself with a cloth he had taken with him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts and the view that he didn't notice a person suddenly standing behind him, wrapping their arm around his neck and taking him into a choke hold.

''Dear prince'', a cunning deep voice murmured into his ear. ''It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Before Baekhyun could react, the scenery around them changed into a deep forest. Baekhyun suddenly knew that he wasn't in his kingdom anymore, away from the mountains. And – away from Chanyeol. Nervousness started to churn his insides. Baekhyun knew some people were able to teleport. The clan of teleporters once had their own county before the Great War broke out and was now scattered into little branches which lived as vagabonds or in little clans all over the kingdoms. 

He tried to fight his way out of the chokehold but the person behind him was a lot taller and stronger. But Baekhyun hadn't trained with soldiers all his life for nothing. Swinging his legs back, he kicked the taller, who groaned and let go of him in an instant. Baekhyun fell onto his knees and turned around to see the person who kidnapped him.

He was tall, not as tall as Chanyeol but still quite a bit taller than Baekhyun. His skin had a golden tan and his eyes were deep chocolate brown, as were the long strands of his hair. He stared at Baekhyun with madness in his eyes and before the prince could move, he was on him in an instant, pinning him down with his body. 

''Who are you?'', Baekhyun asked, struggling to break free but his attacker just pinned him down with hands on his shoulders.

''My name is Kai'', the guy smirked. ''We are going to have lots of fun.''

Baekhyun gulped and then he remembered that Chanyeol was still alone and still waiting for him or maybe some people came at him, too. Was he able to save himself? Probably more than Baekhyun but still the prince's mind filled with worry. ''Why are you doing this? Don't you know how the king will react?'' Chanyeol was a raging fire, easy to ignite but hard to calm down. What would he do once he found out that his soon-to-be husband wasn't there anymore? Would he assume that Baekhyun had run away? Would he be able to control himself enough not to burn anything down?

''Is that your sole worry?'', Kai mocked, a mean smirk on his face. ''You fear the king getting mad?'' He chuckled. ''But that's exactly what I want.''

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. ''You don't seem to understand the consequences of your doing!''

''Oh no, I do, dear prince'', the teleporter retorted. ''Your beloved king will start a fire right there in your kingdom which will count as an direct attack and violation of the treaty and then there will be war.'' Kai's smile widened without it reaching his eyes. ''We will be able to get our land back that has been forcefully taken from us during the Great War.''

Baekhyun looked up at him with a confused look on his face. ''That was 500 years ago! Besides, the clan of teleporters had denied the offer of new land in a different area after the war was over. You attacking me is completely unjustified and irrational.''

Kai placed his hand on Baekhyun's neck and pressed down. Baekhyun gasped and tried to pull the teleporter's fingers away but he was too strong, having gravity on his side. ''We didn't want any new area'', he spat angrily. ''We wanted the area we had forever. See what that dumb treaty made us do – we're divided into different clans where there should only be one real clan!''

Baekhyun understood now. He had heard of some of the clan's branches justifying their misery with the war and not the irrational decisions of their leaders back then. 

He felt his lungs screaming for air, black patches forming in front of his eyes. Baekhyun tried not to lose his conscience but Kai just kept pressing down harder. Why couldn't his power be helpful for once?, Baekhyun asked himself and then he remembered – of course it could! So he stopped trying to pull Kai's hands away and with the last strength he had left he lifted his palm in front of Kai's face and closed his eyes, focusing on the light which shone inside him to shine on the outside. It was as easy as breathing when he did it with water so now it should be as easy using his own hand. 

Kai pressed down harder and Baekhyun's strength wore off way too fast but suddenly Kai screamed in shock and pulled away, teleporting away from Baekhyun and the intense light the prince bore in his palm.

Baekhyun took a deep breath once he felt the pressure on his neck vanish. He started to cough and rolled onto his side, trying to breathe while coughing his lungs out. His eyes were teary and he had to blink rapidly to regain his normal sight. He stood up slowly, closing his eyes, trying to feel Kai's light around him. Each person had some kind of light in them – in different colours and intensities but Baekhyun had soon understood how to use that light to his advantage during his training fights with the soldiers of his kingdom. He tried to sense Kai but there seemed to be no one around anymore.

Baekhyun would've calmed down if he didn't have to count on being attacked any second because of Kai's ability to teleport. He concentrated some more and there it was – between the trees a violet light came closer out of nowhere, jumping around from one point to another. 

Kai appeared right behind him again but this time, Baekhyun was prepared and he threw his elbow back into Kai's stomach. The teleporter groaned and vanished again but he didn't go very far because of the pain. Pressing an arm against his stomach he stood there, breathing heavily and staring at Baekhyun to see the princes next move. 

Baekhyun felt more and more nervous. He didn't have time for this! By now, Chanyeol could already be raging or maybe he had already started a fire in Baekhyun's kingdom. 

''You don't have to do this!'', Baekhyun said, looking at Kai with intent. ''If you don't like your life the eldest of your clans can ask the kings for an area of their own again.''

Kai scowled. ''Do you really think it's that easy?! We are different clans now, how could we ever be one again after all this time? We should have never been divided!''

Baekhyun was confused. ''But why would you want an area then if you don't want to live with the rest of your clan again?''

''We are the only true teleporters! The other clans have no right to exist!'', Kai scoffed. ''You wouldn't understand that, little prince, since you won't ever get to rule a nation on your own.''

''What does that got to do with anything?'', Baekhyun asked.

Kai opened his mouth to answer but suddenly, they heard the sound of horses coming closer in a fast tempo. ''Prince Baekhyun!'', someone called through the trees.

Baekhyun met Kai's eyes. ''We will see each other again'', the teleporter said and then he vanished. 

The horses came closer and Baekhyun recognized the riders as the soldiers Chanyeol had sent away at the bottom of the mountains. That would mean he was already in the Fire Kingdom and also at least half a day of journey away from Chanyeol. Baekhyun felt anxiety well up in his stomach. What should he do?

''Prince Baekhyun! Are you alright? What happened?“, one of the riders asked, jumping off his horse. Only now Baekhyun recognized him as the servant who had come into his chambers that day and who travelled with them during their ride in the carriages.

The other one set to descend his horse, too, but Baekhyun stopped him holding up his hand and saying: ''Don't get down! Ride towards the king as fast as possible and once you see him, tell him I'm alright. Don't take breaks! Go now! Go!'' 

The soldier hesitated for a second, but then he spurred his horse and rode away, the sounds of hooves on the forest ground slowly fading away in the deep forest. 

Baekhyun looked at the servant who stood by his side. ''Who exactly are you? I thought you were Chanyeol's right hand man but it seems like you also have a military rank?''

The man smiled slightly, a dimple forming on his left cheek, and bowed. ''My name is Zhang Yixing, prince, and I belong to the royal guard and am an immediate servant to King Chanyeol. It is a pleasure to really finally meet you now.''

''The pleasure's all mine'', Baekhyun answered, slightly bowing his head. 

Yixing laughed. ''Oh no, prince, that much of respect is uncalled for.'' Suddenly his smile vanished and his expression turned into one of worry. ''But please do tell me what happened, if I may ask? This'' – he pointed to his own neck - ''Looks like it hurts a lot?''

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes, his own hand flying to his neck. He noticed how his skin hurt. Probably there were red spots on his skin from Kai choking him. 

Baekhyun recounted everything that happened this morning, from him washing up to being teleported into an unknown forest from a person who later appeared to be a part of one of the conservative and aggressive clans. With every word he spoke he felt the adrenaline more and more vanish from his body, leaving him exhausted and stressed, the fear about Chanyeol being alone gnawing at him. 

Yixing's face too turned more worried with each word. ''I am afraid, prince'', he finally spoke after Baekhyun had finished his story, ''That this person has been following you for a while now, since he knew exactly where you were while our travelling plans had been sudden and unknown to us, too, since the king decided on this mission rather abruptly.''

Baekhyun nodded. ''I am sure that Kai-person isn't the only one behind this and that this has been planned for quite a while, as that kind of clans exist for a rather long time, too.''

''So what do you deem best to do now, prince?'', Yixing asked. 

Baekhyun looked at him. ''First of all, it is important to see whether Chanyeol is alright and sane.''

As he said this, Yixing began to smile. ''So our king became important to you, too, I see?''

''What are you saying?'' Baekhyun felt his cheeks reddening. ''I care about my kingdom not being destroyed in his rage.''

''I am sure that is your reason, too'', Yixing retorted. ''May I ask you to ride with me on my horse so that we can meet the king halfway?''

Baekhyun nodded and accepted Yixing's hand helping him onto the horse. Then, the royal guard sat behind him. Strangely Baekhyun noticed that Yixing wasn't as hot as Chanyeol and he was surprised to see how used he got to the other's raised body temperature in such a short time. 

Silently, they began to ride towards Chanyeol and the other guard.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun felt save with Yixing in his back, the latter carrying a sword at his side and maybe some more weapons in the sleeve of his leather shirt. His chest protector felt hard though against Baekhyun's spine and the prince really wanted to take a break but the nervousness about Kai suddenly standing in front of them out of nowhere and the panic about Chanyeol alone and probably enraged made Baekhyun spur on the horse some more from time to time, Yixing helping him since the horse listened to him more. 

They rode as fast as they could. The clouds in the sky and the dense roof of leaves above dimmed the light around them and Baekhyun lost all count of time in this atmosphere. The wind caused by their fast tempo hit him in the face and coloured his cheeks red, made him squint his eyes a bit. Yixing capably avoided any branches or leaves hitting them and they jumped over roots which looked out of the ground or the trunks of fallen over trees. Every time the horse lifted its front legs, Baekhyun was forcefully shoved into Yixing's chest protector and after the third time it really started to get uncomfortable.

While they were riding towards Chanyeol and the other soldier, Baekhyun noticed that the forest of the Fire Kingdom was a lot denser than the ones he knew from his own, the tree trunks more massive, fern and other brambles a lot higher and thicker and way less light around them. 

Baekhyun let out a sigh. How far had that Kai-person teleported him when they took this long only to get back to the border at the mountains?

It started to get dark, even darker than before. The forest seemed to swallow up any bit of light there was and soon Baekhyun had problems making out shapes in front of him, the trees melting into one identity in the dark, shadows playing around, playing with Baekhyun's paranoid mind. Was Kai there? Were there other people? Maybe animals? Baekhyun felt the worry about Chanyeol gnaw on his rationality.

They didn't take a break even once, not slowing down their speed, and after what seemed like an endless amount of time, Baekhyun felt Yixing behind him straighten himself a bit and Baekhyun tried to focus on what was in front of them. Coming a bit closer, he could make out the shape of two riders and three horses, coming closer in a speed almost equally as fast as their own.

As soon as they saw each other, Baekhyun jumped from Yixing's horse and Chanyeol rapidly descended his, almost jumping from it while it still moved. They ran towards each other and unexpectedly, Chanyeol didn't hesitate to enclose his arms around Baekhyun in a tight hug, his warmth surrounding the smaller. The fire in his eyes seemed to rage and the air around him was heated but still his hug was as tender as it was strong and perfectly right to Baekhyun.

This time, the prince raised his arms too, pulling them around Chanyeol's waist and hugged him back. 

''I won't let you out of my sight ever again'', Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun's hair. ''You will stay by my side forever now. I won't ever let go of you even for a second!''

Baekhyun felt his face growing red. ''What are you saying!''

''I am serious!'', Chanyeol retorted, hugging him tighter. ''This shouldn't ever have happened!''

Baekhyun let himself melt into the hug for a bit, forgetting the world around them, when suddenly he remembered why he had been so worried and pressed against Chanyeol's chest with his hands to get some space between them and look up into the fire in the king's eyes. He almost lost himself in those dancing flames which didn't seem to calm down.

''Is my kingdom alright?'', Baekhyun asked, too mesmerized by Chanyeol's dark eyes to think over his wording.

The king furrowed his eyebrows. ''Of course it is. Why would it not be alright?''

Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh and pressed his face against Chanyeol's chest, soaking in the warmth, feeling all the tension and nervousness from the day melt away. 

''Did you think I would lose my mind because of you, dear prince?'', Chanyeol mocked and looked down at Baekhyun who still hid his face in his chest. ''To be honest, I was really close to lashing out. Once I noticed that you were gone I was about to set everything on fire when I remembered you.'' The king placed a hand on Baekhyun's cheek and looked into his eyes. Those lovely grey eyes of Baekhyun, staring at him with a mixture of worry and relief, reflecting Chanyeol's face in them. The prince was biting his lip, listening intently to every word the king uttered. ''I remembered how you looked at your kingdom the day before and how easily you gave in just because I threatened it. I couldn't have possibly burned down something that important to you. Your small light made me not lose myself.''

Baekhyun felt his cheeks glow under Chanyeol's intense gaze. His eyes wandered down his face and landed on his neck and suddenly the fire in the king's eyes went mad, blazing, and his grip on Baekhyun's waist tightened. The heat around them became almost unbearable and Baekhyun tried to get out of Chanyeol's grip but it was no use.

''Who did that?'', the king growled and hot fingers touched Baekhyun's neck. He winced but Chanyeol didn't notice in his rage. ''Who dared to lay a finger on you?!''

Yixing and the other soldier stood beside them, seemingly trying to figure out what to do. 

''King, calm down, you are hurting the prince!'', Yixing then intervened but it was no use.

''I am hurting the prince?!'' The heat around them grew more uncomfortable. ''Look at what whoever kidnapped him did! Was it a teleporter? Is one of the clans acting up again?! I'm going to burn them all down until-''

The king stopped in his rant when Baekhyun put his palm, cold and slightly glowing on his cheek. ''It's alright now. You're here and so am I so calm down, Chanyeol.''

Was it the first time Baekhyun had said the king's name sincerely? Baekhyun wasn't sure but it seemed to work because Chanyeol met his eyes again, looking at him as if he had forgotten that Baekhyun was still there and slowly the heat calmed down, as did the fire in his eyes. It still danced agitatedly but now a lot tamer, calmer. Baekhyun sighed and pulled his hands from Chanyeol's cheek, trying again to get the king's arm away from his waist. 

''Let me go already'', he said, wiggling around. 

Chanyeol didn't comply. ''I'm not risking a teleporter taking you again. Look at your neck!''

The prince sighed. ''So how do you suggest we continue this journey then if you don't let me ride my horse?''

Chanyeol looked at him in surprise. ''Do you really think I'm letting you ride alone?''

''What?'' Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

''You're going to ride with me!''

The prince looked at Chanyeol in annoyance, then turned to the guards. ''Help me.'' But they just shrugged.

''We should continue our journey safely, prince'', Yixing then said, trying to mend the situation. 

Baekhyun groaned. ''You can't be serious! I'm not a damsel in distress!'' He looked up at the king accusingly. ''Let me go already!''

Chanyeol resolutely shook his head. ''You may light the way if needed'', was all he said before he lifted a protesting Baekhyun with seemingly no effort and placed him onto his horse. ''We will ride until nightfall and then rest a bit.''

The guards nodded. Yixing bound Baekhyun's horse to his own using a long cord and then he and the other guard each sat on top of their respective horses. 

''Isn't it nightfall already?'', Baekhyun asked, trying not to pout on top of Chanyeol's horse. He felt patronised and he didn't like it a bit. ''The horses might be tired.''

''It only seems dark because of the forest and our horses are strong enough'', Chanyeol said while he ascended his own horse, sitting down behind Baekhyun. The prince was pouting but at least Chanyeol's warm chest was a lot more comfortable than Yixing's hard chest protector. Baekhyun felt oddly secure in between the king's arms when Chanyeol reached forward for the reins. Still, he had preferred to ride a horse on his own, control the reins himself.

They rode for quite a while, Baekhyun getting lost in Chanyeol's warmth behind him and the rhythm of hooves on dirt. They didn't ride as fast anymore and Baekhyun took deep breaths of the forest air which smelled like dirt and leaves and nature, mixed with Chanyeol's characteristic scent of burnt wood. He felt his eyes slowly closing when he feared about the crown falling from his head. Then he remembered he didn't wear it. Right – his bag was attached to the saddle bags of the horse he used to ride. So at least his belongings still were with them...

''Where's my sword?'', he suddenly remembered right before he was about to fall asleep. 

''How did you not notice me wearing it?'', Chanyeol murmured into his ear. Baekhyun tried to suppress the shudder going through his body when feeling Chanyeol's breath on his sensitive skin but he didn't really succeed and felt the king's chest rise in little chuckles when he noticed it.

Baekhyun turned slightly to see his sword in his sheath on his belt hanging from Chanyeol's hips behind him. ''Why didn't you give it to me?'', Baekhyun asked, a little agitated. After today's fight he would be very glad to wear a weapon.

''Isn't it a bit too long for a prince this small?'', Chanyeol teased.

''Why do you keep belittling me?'' Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, feeling anger rise in his chest.

''I'm not'', Chanyeol answered after a short moment of hesitation. ''It's just a really light sword and if I may be honest with you, I forgot I wore it the moment I saw you.''

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's lips on the top of his head, almost kissing his hair. ''I was really happy to see you so I forgot everything else around me when I saw that you were alright.''

''Am I really that important to you?'', Baekhyun inquired doubtfully. ''Are you really that scared of your own power?''

Chanyeol sighed, hot air caressing Baekhyun's hair. ''It's not only about you helping me calm down anymore.'' The king lifted a hand and pressed Baekhyun closer to himself. ''I caught some feelings for you, dear prince, which I'm afraid I won't be able to easily neglect anymore.''

Baekhyun froze. Did Chanyeol just confess to him? Or did he mean it in a friend-kind-of-way? But then again – did friends get that possessive about each other? Did friends ask whether their friends wanted to kiss them? Baekhyun closed his eyes in confusion. He needed time to think about this before coming to a conclusion but Chanyeol didn't give him a chance to collect himself.

''I don't really know what to say'', he finally spoke in a quiet voice. 

''That's alright'', the king retorted, both his hands holding the reins again. ''I will make you find something to say real fast.''

Baekhyun wasn't sure what that meant but he still turned a bit red at the certainty in Chanyeol's voice. The king seemed to be so assured in his feelings – Baekhyun admired that. 

 

They rode until it became completely dark, almost black. The forest now had an eery vibe to it and although he would never openly say it, Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol didn't let him leave his side. He felt like there was the presence of a person behind each tree, someone or something lurking in the bushes which were almost not discernible in the dark, leaving him paranoid and scared, looking over his shoulders every time he heard something like the fluttering of a bird or the crack of a tree moving in the wind which ran through the treetops, making the leaves rustle. Baekhyun felt cold when Chanyeol descended his horse and hesitated to follow him until the king held out a hand which Baekhyun accepted this time, jumping off the horse and stepping a step closer towards Chanyeol's warmth than he normally would, hoping the king didn't notice it.

After they secured the horses in close proximity to a stream so that the animals had the chance to drink and rest, a fire was put up and they placed their bedrolls on a place of dry ground. Albeit Baekhyun almost expected it happening he still protested when Chanyeol put their bedrolls together.

''I can very much sleep on my own, thank you!'', he said but the bite in his voice wasn't as strong anymore. Since Chanyeol confessed to him he felt kind of bashful and fidgety without being able to exactly pinpoint the cause of those feelings.

''Stop arguing with me, Baekhyun'', Chanyeol retorted sternly. 

''I am sure you will benefit from the king's heat'', Yixing tried to calm Baekhyun down. The prince only looked at him in distress. 

''I see that you are on his side but we spent a nice time riding together, Yixing, so can't you help me just once?!'', the prince pouted.

Yixing laughed slightly while the other soldier kind of confused looked back and forth between them. Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

''You are cute, prince, but I fear our king will misunderstand'', Yixing said, smiling at him, and then turned to get the food out of his own saddle bag. ''I will help you another time.''

Baekhyun huffed incredulously. He wasn't taken for serious at all, he noticed. But then again he felt some weird prickling in his stomach whenever he thought about being close to Chanyeol and stole a glance at the king, only to notice that the latter had been staring thoughtfully at him for a while now.

''What is it?'', Baekhyun asked, squinting his eyes. 

Chanyeol shook his head, then he took Baekhyun's belt off his waist and handed it to the prince. ''Don't take it off until we are inside the palace. Very alike to yours we have sigils against teleportation in every room so you'll be safe there.''

''Does that mean you'll leave me alone now since I can look out for myself?'', Baekhyun asked, kind of in the mood to provoke Chanyeol. He took the belt and put it around his hips, feeling a lot more like himself with the sword by his side.

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes danced but without even flinching he said: ''There won't ever be a moment I will let you out of my sight from now on so stop asking useless things.''

Baekhyun sighed loudly. ''All of your fire-people are insufferable!'' 

Yixing laughed, handing him a piece of bread, a drinking bottle and some dried meat. ''Please, prince, we only want to guarantee your well-being.''

''Actually Yixing came to us from one the healers' temples in our kingdom so maybe he won't be as insufferable to you, small prince'', Chanyeol mocked, sitting down at the fire, which seemed to flicker wildly in the provoked agitation the king felt. 

''You are a healer?'', Baekhyun asked intrigued, ignoring the mock in Chanyeol's voice and the nickname.

Yixing nodded, smiling shyly. ''I came from the healers' temple in the east to the capital of the Fire Kingdom, Hwajae, when I was a child to become a royal guard.''

''He is a wonderful healer'', the other soldier said from his seat at the fire, chewing on some of the meat. ''And an even better fighter!''

Yixing chuckled. ''Why, thank you!''

Baekhyun looked at him in awe and sat beside Yixing when the latter sat down at the fire. ''But healing is such a difficult task! It takes so much inner balance and focus! My mentor back when I was younger tried to teach me how to do it since he was from a healers' temple in my kingdom but I never really got the hang of it'', he said and bit into his bread.

Yixing nodded in understanding. ''Frankly, it took me a long time to understand how it works which is why I decided I'd rather be a fighter than a healer. Now I am both.'' He took a bite of his meat.

While they ate the fire had calmed down. Chanyeol just sat there beside them, observing Yixing and Baekhyun's conversation. ''Can you heal the bruises on his neck?'', the king asked, after all of them had finished eating.

The healer and the prince both looked at him in surprise. Baekhyun's hands flew to his neck where he felt his skin hurting a bit when he slightly pressed down which made him wonder about how close exactly to suffocation he had been.

Yixing nodded and then turned towards Baekhyun. ''May I, prince?''

''It's.. it's really not that much of an issue!'', Baekhyun tried to object. ''Using your healing will tire you out.''

''Please, prince, don't worry about me. I've healed so many bruises by now that this much won't do anything to me.''

''It's me who's taking the first night watch, anyways'', the other soldier said.

Baekhyun looked at him, then at Yixing and finally at Chanyeol who gave a reassuring nod. ''Yixing is the best when it comes to healing.''

Yixing smiled lightly and Baekhyun slowly lowered his hands. ''Alright. Do it.''

The healer nodded and softly touched Baekhyun's neck. ''This might feel a little uncomfortable.''

Baekhyun wanted to ask what exactly he meant by this but then Yixing closed his eyes and slowly, the prince felt his skin slightly tingle where the healer's fingers met his skin. It was bearable at the start but it became stronger, the sensation increasing and a shudder went through Baekhyun at the weird tingling on the dark-coloured patches where Kai's fingers had pressed down. It started to slightly hurt and Baekhyun gasped because of how weird it felt. He tried to jerk away from Yixing but strong warm hands on his shoulders secured him in his place. 

Baekhyun hadn't noticed Chanyeol moving behind them but now the king's warmth helped him to calm down and suffer through the weird sensation of the bruises on his neck healing. 

''Can't have you arrive at my palace all bruised'', Chanyeol murmured into his ear, further helping to distract Baekhyun. ''The only bruises I want to see on your skin are those made by me and only for the sake of your pleasure.''

Baekhyun slightly turned his face to look into the king's black eyes, the fire dancing in them. How could bruises ever be pleasurable? But the voice Chanyeol had used and the unknown promise lying in it made Baekhyun blush and he almost didn't notice Yixing lifting his fingers from his neck.

''Now you're all healed and healthy again'', the healer said smiling. 

Baekhyun thanked him but Yixing waved it off with his hand. ''I reckon this won't be the last time I will have to erase your bruises to make you look presentable'', he said with a sly smile towards Chanyeol.

The prince furrowed his brows in confusion but before he could say anything, the other soldier yawned. ''I think it's time for you to sleep, so that Yixing can take over the night watch sooner.''

They all laid down except of the soldier who took over the first hours of the night watch. Baekhyun hesitantly placed himself beside Chanyeol, trying to put some space between them but Chanyeol was having none of it, wrapping one arm around Baekhyun and pulling him close against his chest, spooning him from behind. Baekhyun didn't understand why his heart started beating so fast and his cheeks went red when he felt Chanyeol breathe into his hair but it didn't feel uncomfortable so he relaxed into the king's embrace.

''Will you be staring at me again all night or will you actually sleep?'', Baekhyun asked quietly, only for Chanyeol to hear.

The king chuckled. ''I think you already know the answer.''


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun felt so safe and comfortable in Chanyeol's embrace that he didn't want to open his eyes when he woke up to the birds singing around them. Only when he felt warm air on his nose did he slightly open his eyes to notice that he somehow had turned around in his sleep, his face only centimeters from Chanyeol's. The king seemed to be asleep and Baekhyun cautiously tried to get away from him but when he moved, Chanyeol only pulled him further to his chest, Baekhyun's face pressing against his clavicles, the prince's cheeks burning up.

Someone quietly chuckled beside them. Baekhyun turned his head to see Yixing looking at them with his usual smile, a dimple on his cheek and he turned even redder. He tried to pull away from Chanyeol but his arm laid around him like a stone – unmovable and heavy. The weight was rather comfortable but Baekhyun felt embarrassed to be hugged that close by Chanyeol in front of Yixing and the other soldier who was up already, washing his face at the stream nearby. 

He pushed a little harder and Chanyeol groaned, opening his eyes. Baekhyun immediately stopped in his tracks because of how close their faces were, mesmerized by the king's sleepy black eyes, looking at him so calmly. For a second, Baekhyun got lost in them, then he remembered what he actually wanted to do. 

''Let me get up already!'', he said in an almost whiny tone. 

''How much time do we have?'', Chanyeol asked Yixing without taking his eyes away from Baekhyun's red face.

The healer chuckled again. ''It hurts me to say this but the sooner we get going the sooner we arrive.''

Chanyeol sighed, still looking into Baekhyun's eyes. ''I don't want to get up'', he told Baekhyun and pulled him closer again. ''You're so lovely when you sleep and your hair looks so fluffy.'' He sighed again, his warm breath caressing Baekhyun's hair. ''But today we will finally arrive at the capital and I don't want to make you wait any longer to see the palace.'' With that he got up, taking the comfort and warmth away from Baekhyun who now really didn't want to get up anymore and start the day.

They were going to arrive at the palace today. Chanyeol's palace. The palace Baekhyun was supposed to live in after he married Chanyeol. The prince huffed and sat up. Did he even want to marry Chanyeol? This was going at a rather fast pace and he didn't have had the time to sort out his feelings yet. 

He observed Chanyeol washing his face and upper body in the stream. The king had taken off his shirt and Baekhyun had a nice view of his muscular back and shoulders. Chanyeol didn't seem to be too bad a choice of a husband, Baekhyun thought. He seemed thoughtful and warm, emotionally the same as physically, and once he got to control his rage fits, maybe Baekhyun could really get used to him. Plus there was a strong and big kingdom attached to his title which Baekhyun got to reign and if he was honest with himself, he would really love to see whether he would make a good leader to such a big kingdom. If Chanyeol would allow him to reign, that is.

Of course there was still the probability of the king being a shallow piece of scum who wanted Baekhyun solely because of his looks and once they got married, the latter would have to deal with a life equal to a concubine, which only the idea of disgusted him.

Baekhyun sighed. Arriving in the capital would make all of this real and the probability of running away and starting another life even lower than it was now. Of course, Baekhyun would never do that as it would bear consequences to his own kingdom, too, but somehow the thought of living in Chanyeol's palace scared him as much as it intrigued him. He furrowed his brows, nibbling on his finger tips in thought. This situation brought a lot of different emotions with it which Baekhyun couldn't really place anywhere so he felt some kind of helplessness and nervousness wash over him, nestling in his insides and gnawing at his heart. 

The storm of thoughts in his head stopped immediately when Chanyeol stepped towards the make-shift bed Baekhyun was still sitting on and crouched in front of the prince, meeting his eyes. He now seemed completely awake, the flames in his eyes playfully dancing around.

''You should get up, small prince'', he grinned.

''Don't call me that!'', Baekhyun scowled, slowly sitting up. 

''But you are small!'', Chanyeol objected, standing up when Baekhyun did, too. 

The smaller fumbled with his belt which in his sleep had moved around and murmured, not looking at Chanyeol: ''In comparison to you, everyone is small! Even that Kai-person wasn't as tall as you!''

The king's face fell and the playful fire in his eyes turned agitated. ''Is that the one who attacked you yesterday? He told you his name?''

Baekhyun finally got his belt to sit right and looked up at Chanyeol, nodding. ''Yes, he told me his name and then he choked me. Don't get angry again or I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day.''

Chanyeol seemed as if he was about to break out in rage when Baekhyun's words made him hesitate and he looked rather confused like a puppy which had been denied its treats. ''Are you... are you trying to discipline me?'', he asked in confusion.

Baekhyun smiled at him. ''It's obviously working.'' Then he stepped away to wash his face in the stream, not taking off his shirt in front of Chanyeol's hungry eyes. He usually wasn't self-conscious at all; he had a toned stomach and nice arms and his legs weren't half as bad and back in his kingdom he often had fought with the soldiers while completely shirtless, especially during the hot summer. But Chanyeol made him self-aware, really following his promise to not let him out of sight ever again.

Once again the cold clear water helped to make his cheeks feel less hot and it calmed his mind, making him think somehow straight again. No matter what way the situation would turn, he would just have to adapt and show his abilities. Baekhyun wasn't one to get intimidated fast and he wouldn't live a life he didn't like. No matter how much fire Chanyeol would set, Baekhyun would go against it and maybe both of them would somehow make a unity someday. Baekhyun slightly smiled towards the water. He would like that: him and Chanyeol completely understanding and supporting each other.

Sighing, Baekhyun stood up and turned around. Yixing and the soldier were chatting lightly while saddling the horses. Chanyeol stood by his own horse, staring at Baekhyun when the prince got up and joined them. 

''Your expressions were changing as if you were having a whole discussion with yourself'', Chanyeol commented while he checked whether his saddle bags sat right.

''Sometimes it's nice to have a dispute with someone of equal intellect'', Baekhyun answered, then he went to his own horse. ''I want to ride my own horse today.''

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously. ''You're still trying? I told you I-''

''You wouldn't leave me alone ever again, alright, but I will not arrive at your capital sitting on your horse while there is a perfectly good horse exactly right here for me'', Baekhyun countered before Chanyeol could even start to complain.

The fire in his eyes got more agitated. ''That's not how it works, Baekhyun, you are in danger and I will not allow you to-''

''You don't have to allow me anything, king'', the prince once again interrupted him. ''I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself on my own and while I fully appreciate you concerning yourself with my well-being I do not want you to belittle me in any way possible.'' He got a bit louder at the end, the usual control he had over his voice fading a little in all the conflicting emotions inside him.

Yixing and the other soldier had ceased their chat and looked at the two royals in stunned silence. If that was what happened before they were even married – how much possible fights would there be in the future? And how many rooms damaged by Chanyeol's fire which would be needed to be repaired?

But unexpectedly, the king just sighed, obviously trying to calm himself. ''Alright'', he said after a short break of silence. ''You may ride on your own but you will always be in front of me and behind the guards. Once I sense anything out of the norm, you will immediately ride with me.'' He squinted his eyes at Baekhyun. ''And that's nothing to debate – that's an order from me as a king and the ruler of this land to you as a prince.''

Baekhyun was surprised for a moment but he was quick to nod and put a hand in front of him for Chanyeol to shake. ''I agree, king.''

Chanyeol took his hand but instead of shaking it he pulled Baekhyun close and hugged him. ''You sure make a lot of problems, Baekhyun.''

The smaller looked up at him. ''The only problem here is your stubbornness.''

Yixing and the soldier sighed. 

 

After some hours of riding the forest went lighter and soon they were out on a road in the fields, the mountains almost not discernable at the horizon to their left, long open meadows and corn fields alternating with one another and Baekhyun could sometimes even make out small villages. The sun sometimes shone through the clouds wandering on in the sky and it wasn't as windy anymore, giving the whole scenery a calm vibe.

He rode between the guards and Chanyeol and it seemed like he could physically feel the king's stare in his back. He almost regretted agreeing with him but everything was better than sitting on the horse doing nothing while Chanyeol took control. Baekhyun had been raised with pride and honour and he wouldn't give any of that away and especially not for that hot-headed king which even the thought of made Baekhyun's stomach tingle in a weird kind of feeling. It wasn't exactly a bad one but Baekhyun couldn't really pinpoint it. It was like a mixture of nervousness and happiness which he never had felt before.

The long ride gave him a chance to think about his emotions and Chanyeol's confession. Every time he remembered it his cheeks went flaming red and he was happy that none of his companions could see his face from their horses. Chanyeol was obviously smitten by him, if not even more than that, but Baekhyun wasn't sure about what he felt towards the king. It certainly wasn't anything bad but how far did it really go? Was he able to say he was in love? 

Baekhyun grew even redder at that thought. What even was love? He loved his parents and his brother, his kingdom, he loved the general and the soldiers but all of this was not the kind of thing he felt for Chanyeol. He sighed. Why was all of this so confusing?

 

Around noon, they took a break at a tavern in a village. Yixing had told Baekhyun that they were almost halfway there. 

When the king, with Baekhyun at his side and the guards behind them, stepped into the tavern, it got kind of quiet, all conversations fading, and people stopped moving in the middle of a gesture when they saw them. They looked at the strangers with respect. Obviously, they were dressed better than most of them and the weapons at their sides seemed to be very impressing.

''The king'', one of the men sitting at a wooden table whispered. ''This is king Chanyeol!''

A murmur went through the people and suddenly someone stood up, raising his jug and shouting: ''Hail the King of Fire! Hooray!''

Everyone joined in, cheering and laughing. Baekhyun looked at the king in awe, who smiled at his subjects and nodded towards them in a thankful gesture. The prince had never once visited a tavern in the province at his own kingdom but he wasn't sure whether his father or he himself would have a support of this kind from the people of their kingdom.

''They really seem to like you'', Baekhyun murmured to Chanyeol once they sat down at a table, which a bar-maid readily cleaned with a wet cloth, smiling at them and telling them that their meals would arrive immediately. Yixing told her not to rush as they were happy to take a break and she bowed a little and went to the kitchen.

''I told you things got better after I became king. And I have only been king for two years now'', Chanyeol answered smiling.

Baekhyun was equally fascinated as he was frightened by the crowd of loud and laughing people this close to him. He pressed his bag, which he had hung over his shoulder this morning again, closer to himself and slid his chair a little into Chanyeol's direction. Baekhyun was used to meeting crowds of people from the back of his horse or the balcony of his palace but not on the same level of ground.

As he saw the laughing people who slowly started to take up upon their conversations again as if the king was no-one too special, or rather no-one different than they themselves, Baekhyun kind of regretted never having a bond this strong to his own people. But maybe that was good as he was taken from his people now. He thought that once he was in Chanyeol's palace he should write a letter to his family, especially his brother, in which he would address that matter. Maybe he could ask Chanyeol for tips? Was the king ready to share his strategy in leading a kingdom?

Their food came, a lot of roasted meat, rice and vegetables plus a lot of wine, and after only eating dry meat and bread for two days, Baekhyun was really happy to see this much food. But his excitement didn't last long when the maid brought chopsticks for them to eat with.

''Have you never used chopsticks before, prince?'', Yixing asked from the seat opposite to his when he noticed his discomfort.

Baekhyun shook his head. ''I have but in our kingdom we use cutlery as well as in most of the kingdoms I've visited so far so I never really got used to using chopsticks.''

Yixing nodded. ''In the Fire Kingdom, chopsticks are the most-used tools for eating and most taverns don't provide cutlery.''

Baekhyun sighed in despair which caused Chanyeol to chuckle. ''If you let me I would feed you.''

The prince side-eyed him in annoyance. ''If there is one thing I won't ever let you do it's feeding me in front of a crowd of people who look at you in wonder and fascination and almost don't take their eyes off me because of my foreign clothing.''

''Oh, I think there's more to your looks than only your clothing'', Chanyeol teased. ''So does that mean you will let me feed you when we're alone?''

Baekhyun stared at him in astonishment. ''Is that your sole worry?''

''It's one of the more important ones.''

The prince sighed defeatedly and turned away from the king and towards his food, trying to remember how they once taught him to use chopsticks. It had been a long time since he had been taught the table manners of different kingdoms and he made an effort in trying to hold the sticks right but when he tried to pick up some of the meat, it fell down again. He stared at it in betrayal and Chanyeol laughed lightly. 

''Look'', the king then said, showing Baekhyun how he held his own chopsticks. ''This is how you use them correctly.''

The prince tried to copy his gesture and after several unsuccessful tries he finally managed to place some food in his mouth, feeling the meat melt on his tongue and he moaned appreciatively before he remembered that he was in actual company.

He went red at Chanyeol's stare and Yixing's smirk but they seemed hungry, too, because they continued eating soon after, all of them enjoying their meals.

After all of them had finished eating, Chanyeol paid with a sum obviously higher than the actual price and accompanied by cheers and goodbyes of the village people they ascended their horses again and rode on towards the capital Hwajae.

In all those new experiences, Baekhyun had completely forgotten to watch out for any possible dangers, feeling strangely safe this close to Chanyeol and the people who admired him.

 

Soon it became dark and this time, Baekhyun really had to shine the way. He felt slightly humiliated being used as a lamp but he tried not to overthink it too much. He was now the one riding in the front, Yixing at his side and Chanyeol as close as possible in the back with the other soldier following them and basically he just let his clothes shine, shoved all power of light he possessed out of himself in the most basic form, no knowledge, no rationality or wisdom, just light. He hoped there weren't any moths in the Fire Kingdom at this time of the year or any other insects at that.

They rode like that for a while and Baekhyun grew more and more tired; focusing on riding this fast and at the same time using his power over a amount of time this large really gnawed at his stamina and Baekhyun had to slowly dim his light until he completely stopped shining in order to not fall off his horse.

''Are you alright, prince?'', Yixing asked at his side and they lowered their tempo. 

Baekhyun nodded with a yawn. ''Just tired.''

''Don't worry prince, we will soon arrive in Hwajae'', Yixing stated. ''Look forwards.''

The prince raised his eyes which had been fixed on the road in front of him and really: There, in front of them, thousands of lights shone like fireflies, slowly coming closer. He gasped at how big Hwajae really was: the city wall stretched itself to the left and to the right for so many kilometers that the small lanterns that were attached to it in regular distances got lost in the dark, forming a fading line of light. Behind those walls, lots of different buildings, tall and short, with high roofs or flat ones and lanterns everywhere raised into the starry sky, decorating the hills that Hwajae was built on. 

When Baekhyun looked to his left, a big river reflecting the moonlight flowed away from the city, several fisher boats with lanterns attached to them swimming against the stream to return home for the night. 

It was really beautiful but what shook Baekhyun the most was the huge palace standing on top of the biggest of the hills, tall and proud, lights decorating it everywhere, the shining moon standing right behind it, making the scenery even more impressive. He stared with his eyes wide open in awe at the beautiful night scenery that Hwajae presented. 

He adored his own capital, Luz, but compared to Hwajae it seemed almost provincial, a small old wise man standing next to a beautiful, powerful and ardent lady. 

''I heard you library is the biggest one in the world'', Chanyeol said, suddenly riding next to him and waking Baekhyun out of his fascination. ''Well, ours isn't as bad either. Also, we got several different markets which are visited weekly by new merchants plus people say that fruit from the Fire Kingdom and especially Hwajae is the most delicious in the world. I promise you, you won't be bored.''

Baekhyun looked at him from the side. ''Is there a military present?''

Chanyeol seemed surprised at first but then he chuckled. ''You can train with the Royal Guard if that's what you wish for. Hwajae has something for everyone. Arts, poetry, merchandise, music, food, animals, dancing and of course we have got military, although their main base is not in Hwajae but in one of the bigger cities in the North.''

The prince nodded, still full of awe for this beautiful city. ''It's magnificent'', was the only thing he could think of. Chanyeol chuckled in answer.

At the gates they were already expected from by a huge crowd of citizens, people of all ages and shapes, most of them with dark hair and fiery eyes whose expressions somehow resembled their king's. A carriage stood ready which would bring them to the Fire Palace.

''We've arrived, Baekhyun'', Chanyeol said, when they descended their horses and gave the reins to two guards who stood ready. The prince shyly waved to the mass of people who cheered and shouted their welcomes, having missed their king. Music was played somewhere and the guards had problems trying to keep the masses away from the foreign prince, who was mesmerized by all of this.

During the whole ride in the carriage Baekhyun was watching out of the window, this time it was not to ignore Chanyeol but to see even more of the fascinating scenery of Hwajae at night: Lanterns in different shapes and colours hung from every house, illuminating the streets and plants and people who followed their carriage, still cheering and waving at the prince who hesitantly waved back, smiling.

''They don't even know you and yet they already like you'', Chanyeol said, smirking. ''It seems like your charisma mesmerizes all Fire People, not only me.''

Baekhyun looked at him and he was glad that it was rather dark inside the carriage lest Chanyeol would have seen his cheeks going red again. He didn't say anything, just staring into the flames in Chanyeol's eyes which seemed to dance rather satisfied, calm and playful.

The first time it was quiet again was after Baekhyun and Chanyeol descended the carriage, saying goodnight to Yixing and the other soldier who had ridden behind them and were guided into the king's chambers by several servants who seemed equally as happy to see their king back as the people in the city.

''How are your people so happy to see you?'', Baekhyun said after the servants had left the king's salon, leaving them alone in the colourful room. It was grand but still comfy, a divan made of massive dark wood and laid out with soft-looking red pillows stood at a table made out of the same wood. A love chair of equal style stood there, too. There was a big picture of a lake in the forest on one wall and everywhere possible vases of different kinds with different flowers and greens decorated the room. It was such a harsh contrast to the rather clean and strict style of his own chambers back in the Light Kingdom, that Baekhyun couldn't get enough of the view, walking around in the room and analyzing every detail. It seemed pleasant and rather lively, a place Baekhyun could imagine spending his life in.

Chanyeol huffed lightly and stood in the middle of the room, amusedly observing the prince. ''I brought them lots of wealth and happiness over the last two years. I don't know about you but for me that surely seems like a reason to be happy to see me.''

Baekhyun raised a brow in reaction but he didn't look at Chanyeol but at the balcony at the end of the room. Light red curtains were hung in front of it and when Baekhyun pushed them aside he had a beautiful view of the city and the river reflecting the moonlight in the back. He wondered how often the king stood here and watched over his kingdom, proud that it was his to lead.

He hadn't noticed the king stepping closer when suddenly there was a warm body pressed to his back and warm hands at his arms.

''You know'', the king started, placing his chin lightly on the crown of Baekhyun's head. ''I am glad that they are happy to see me but I will be really happy once you will come cheering when you see me.''

Baekhyun snorted. ''Don't be so sappy, king.''

Chanyeol lightly chuckled in retort and they stood there for a while, chest to back, Chanyeol slowly caressing his arms while they observed the scenery in silence, enjoying the calm.


	9. Chapter 9

Although the only thing Baekhyun really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep for a long time, some servants took him to a bathing area just for him. A big pool was embedded into the marble floor, the whole bathroom was about two times the size of Baekhyun's old bathroom and he had only ever bathed in a bathtub, nor a whole pool filled with heated water mixed with the scent of roses only for himself. 

''How do you keep the water warm?'', Baekhyun asked the servants who helped him undressing. 

''We have hot springs a little further into the Small Mountains, as we call them. The hills under Hwajae are filled with hot water and most of the people who live here use it to have pools of their own.''

Baekhyun was mesmerized. This city seemed more like a wonder than a real city. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't already asleep, maybe this all was a dream and he was still back in Luz, no king coming for him, the morning bringing his daily routine with it. He wondered what the general was up to.

But he didn't wake up even when the servants softly pushed him into the water. The two girls who were assigned to wash him didn't seem older than he himself and he felt a little awkward with their hands on his body. They were dressed in white pants and blouses, one of them with braids, the other had her black hair in a bun.

''I can wash myself!'', he tried to protest but the girls shut him up by pouring warm water over his head from the edge of the pool. 

''Don't worry prince – it's an honour to be washing you! You look really fit!'', one of them giggled and started massaging his hair with a nice smelling soap. Baekhyun was grateful for the heated water reddening his cheeks already so that his blush wasn't obvious.

They washed him with differently scented soaps for a while, rubbing his back and shoulders but letting him take care of the neither regions. The other servants left to wait outside the door and the girls went to the other side of the room to give him a bit of privacy after they had scrubbed his body and washed his hair.

''It must be nice to have a bath after travelling this long'', one of the girls - the one with the braids - said when he was soaking in the water a bit, feeling his tensed muscles relax.

Baekhyun looked at them a little in surprise. He almost had fallen asleep, having forgotten that he wasn't alone in the bathroom as he was used to. ''Oh – yeah, it really is.''

''We will make sure to make you smell extra good for tonight!'', one of them said and both giggled while preparing oils for Baekhyun's skin to be rubbed in.

The prince furrowed his brows, looking forth and back between them. ''What do you mean?'' Was something special to happen today? Was he going to meet someone important this late at night? He was sure it was already past midnight so shouldn't all meetings be postponed to at least tomorrow? Or was it a virtue of the Fire People to handle everything as soon as possible?

The girls only giggled, handing him a towel when he got out of the water and refused their offer to rub him off. 

''So you're waiting until after the marriage?'', the one girl said again, starting to massage scented oil into his shoulders. ''Is that a tradition in your kingdom?''

Baekhyun tried to relax while their soft hands rubbed all over his upper body but the questions really confused him. ''I really don't understand what you mean.''

The other girl giggled, too, and started rubbing the oil into his chest. ''Of course, prince.''

Baekhyun left the bathing area a little confused but refreshed. He felt like a completely new person, having bathed and smelling good again after only washing himself in a stream for three days. The fast route surely hadn't been the most comfortable one and while Baekhyun had no problems travelling like this - he even preferred it over day-long rides in carriages - he was really glad to have the comfort of a bath again. 

Wearing a white silky bathrobe with red embroidery in the form of flowers he was accompanied by servants back to Chanyeol's chambers. He tried to remember the way they took so that he wouldn't have to be dependent on anyone for too long. Knowing how to get to the bathing area without being accompanied by giggling girls would really be a blessing in his opinion.

When he entered the salon, he first noticed the huge plates filled with different kinds of fruits in colourful arrangements laying on the table, then he noticed Chanyeol, wrapped in a red bathrobe with golden embroidery, lying back on the divan, scowling at some papers.

''I take it I won't get any chambers of my own?'', Baekhyun asked, stepping inside and standing in front of the table, unsure of what to do. 

Chanyeol put the papers on a small stand beside the divan and changed into a sitting position, making place for Baekhyun to sit beside him.

''If you wish to have chambers on your own I will make sure to arrange that'', the king answered in a conversational tone, but the fire in his eyes seemed somewhat agitated.

Baekhyun hesitated for a second. ''It's okay'', he then decided and sat down beside Chanyeol. ''I think there's enough place for us to share in these chambers here, too.''

The king hummed and looked at the fruit, lost in deep thought.

''Is everything okay?'', Baekhyun asked, looking at the brooding king with worry. He had never seen him like this before. Of course they only knew each other for only a little amount of time, yet he had deemed the king to be a rather free-spirited and cheery person.

Chanyeol looked into his eyes, the fire dancing as if in thought, too. ''Some clans cause problems in the east and I am not sure what to do'', he then said.

Baekhyun was astonished by how honest Chanyeol was with him. 

''We will need to talk about this with the counsel tomorrow'', Chanyeol continued, picking up a piece of pineapple. ''But I have to introduce you to them, anyways.''

''Will I be allowed in your counsel?'', Baekhyun asked, half in surprise. 

Chanyeol looked at him as if he had uttered something completely senseless. ''Of course, Baekhyun. You will be king.''

Before Baekhyun could answer, Chanyeol put his hand with the fruit in front of Baekhyun's mouth, smiling charmingly. ''You said you wouldn't let me feed you in public. But there's only the two of us here, now.''

Baekhyun stared at him, his cheeks going red again. But then he caught himself, turned towards the plate, took a piece of fruit and ate it himself. ''At least let us get married before you do stupid things like that'', he answered, not looking into Chanyeol's eyes.

The king chuckled, then he ate the pineapple himself. ''That's a promise.''

 

Although Baekhyun had lots of questions about the kingdom and his future, he decided to ask them the next day, especially after his third yawn in a very short time.

Chanyeol chuckled and led him to the bedroom, where Baekhyun stood in astonishment, trying to assess the fascinating room that was Chanyeol's – and somehow his, too – bedroom. The walls were covered in red wallpaper, a big cabinet made of dark wood standing on one side, some beautifully made bottles of essential oils standing there, a big mirror with a frame made of gold stood in one corner. The opposite wall was almost only windows, leading to a big balcony of white marble. One of the walls was covered in a bookshelf. But the most impressive piece of furniture was Chanyeol's bed: It was approximately three times the size of Baekhyun's back in Luz, a huge canopy bed made of the same dark wood, its posts carved out with beautiful flowers, and a blanket and pillows covered in a red fabric which seemed to shine in a way Baekhyun had never seen before lying on top of it. The nightstands on each side of the bed were beautifully carved and it was the first time Baekhyun had seen a room this impressive and elegant but still somehow cozy and comfortable. There was a fireplace, too, but Baekhyun doubted that it was used a lot since the region of Hwajae tended to be rather warm all year long.

And as everything in this palace, the room smelled of flowers – a light fragrance caressing his nose without being intrusive or incongruous.

''Are you going to spend the night at the entrance?'', Chanyeol's amused voice brought him out of his mesmerized stupor.

Baekhyun looked at him, realising that the king had changed from his bathrobe to red pajamas with golden embroidery of an design equal to the one on Baekhyun's robe and he looked down at himself. ''My clothes haven't arrived yet so I don't have anything to wear to sleep.''

Chanyeol grinned slyly. ''I surely don't mind you being naked in my bed.''

The prince stared at him, his cheeks going red. ''I refuse to even think about that option.''

''What a pity'', Chanyeol sighed dramatically. ''But I can lend you one of my sleeping tops. It will be rather long on you but I think it will suffice until your own clothing arrives or we can call the royal tailor to make you real clothes of the Fire Kingdom.''

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. ''I think my own clothes will suffice but I do appreciate the offer. May I have your shirt until they arrive?''

Chanyeol smiled at him, went to the cabinet and took a red silken shirt out. ''I think this one will be okay'', he said and handed it to the prince, then he lied down in the bed, reclining against the backrest. 

Examining the shirt, Baekhyun noticed that the fabric was quite see-through and he felt his cheeks redden again. Then he looked at Chanyeol who was observing him with a playful fire in his eyes. 

''Will you turn around, so I can change?'', Baekhyun asked.

''I told you I would never take my eyes off you again.'' The king tilted his head a little and smirked. 

''But...'', Baekhyun felt somehow helpless – since when was he this shy? He tried to undress but Chanyeol's staring made him nervous. ''Stop staring at me.''

''I told you I won't let you out of my sight, didn't I?'' Chanyeol chuckled again. ''You should hurry up or else we won't be able to sleep tonight at all.''

Baekhyun went completely red. He thought of turning around but having his backside naked in front of Chanyeol seemed like an even worse idea. Slowly, feeling the burning stare of Chanyeol's eyes on him, he opened the belt of the bathrobe, noticing his bag laying on a chair nearby as well as his sword so he went over and hung the bathrobe over the back of the chair. He didn't dare to look at Chanyeol whose eyes he felt burning on his body. His cheeks were completely red by now and he felt hot even without being close to the king. 

As fast as he could, Baekhyun threw Chanyeol's shirt over his head. His hands were almost completely covered by the long sleeves of the shirt and it served just right to cover his butt, falling almost to the middle of his thighs. In complete embarrassment he noticed how see-through the thin fabric actually was. It really didn't cover anything.

''Don't you have something less... exposing for me to wear?'', Baekhyun asked, his cheeks completely red. By now his face was burning and he avoided Chanyeol's eyes by examining the pretty carvings on the posts at the foot of the bed.

''I think this suits you just right'', Chanyeol answered, his voice sounding so deep that Baekhyun just had to look up into his eyes in surprise and maybe something else he was too shy to admit. The fire in them was dancing faster than ever. 

Baekhyun gulped. ''Don't look at me like that.''

''Like what?'', Chanyeol smiled. Tilting his head, he slowly got up and went over to Baekhyun, towering over the prince whose cheeks burned bright red while his eyes went everywhere but at Chanyeol. He was confused about his own shyness but he just couldn't help himself feeling bashful in front of the king's consuming eyes.

''Like what do I look at you, Baekhyun?'', the king whispered into Baekhyun's ear. The air around him was hotter than normal and a big warm hand sneaked its way to Baekhyun's waist.

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol pulled him closer, the heat radiating off him making it even harder to breathe normally. 

''You look like you're going to eat me'', the prince mumbled and hid his face in Chanyeol's shoulder, who chuckled at that.

''I already told you, Baekhyun'', Chanyeol continued to whisper, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. He placed a hot hand on the prince's head and slowly caressed his hair. ''Fire is very consuming.''

Baekhyun felt his heart pounding and he didn't understand why but being this close to Chanyeol, smelling his scent of fire mixed with the essential oils his body was covered in and the faint smell of soap in his hair made him feel hot all over, even hotter than Chanyeol's aura and he looked into the king's ardent eyes when the taller pulled back, noticing that his heart was beating equally as fast. 

''You're beautiful'', Chanyeol said softly, awed. And for the first time in all his life did it feel like a real, genuine compliment to Baekhyun, not some way of belittling oder ridicule.

Baekhyun stared into those mesmerizing eyes, the fire dancing in them. ''You are, too'', he whispered, without really realising that he did.

Chanyeol chuckled, then he cupped Baekhyun's cheek. ''I love you, Baekhyun. I really do.''

''You don't even know me for that long'', the prince argued, feeling his heart beat even faster and a strange prickly feeling of happiness bubbling in his stomach at the king's words.

''I know'', Chanyeol sighed. ''But I can't deny the fire in my heart.'' He moved his face a little closer to Baekhyun's. ''It's burning bright for you.''

Baekhyun was at a loss of words. Chanyeol made him feel so small in his arms but at the same time he felt safe and warm, as if the only thing that mattered was Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. He tried to tell himself to keep his head cool and his mind calm but all his thoughts were blocked out by the enthralling appearance that was Chanyeol's existence. 

It felt like against his will, Baekhyun was falling in love.

They stood like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence and none of them uttering a word, only exchanging hot glances and soft caresses, when Baekhyun finally had to yawn, breaking their moment of intimacy. Chanyeol laughed. 

''I guess we should really go to bed now. It's been a long journey plus you must be exhausted from using your power earlier.''

Baekhyun nodded sleepily, feeling his eyes fall shut, relaxing in Chanyeol's warm arms and presence, feeling safe and loved. Chanyeol chuckled and pushed Baekhyun softly towards the bed. He pulled the blanket back to help the already half-asleep prince lay down, then he placed himself next to him, covering them with the blanket. The fires in the lamps of the room extinguished themselves at Chanyeol's will and they laid next to each other in silence, faint noises coming from the city where some of the people still celebrated their king coming home even if he hadn't been away for too long. Perhaps the Fire People didn't really need a reason to have a good time, celebrate and have fun, Baekhyun thought, right before sleep pulled him in. 

He didn't notice Chanyeol watching him fall asleep with a fondness in his eyes that was that of a man looking at his most precious treasure.

 

Baekhyun woke up to strange sounds and he laid there in confusion for some seconds, his eyes still closed until he realised that it probably was the sound of some exotic birds he didn't know from the Light Kingdom, mixed with the sound of music and life coming from the city beneath them. Baekhyun yawned loudly and stretched himself when he noticed that he was alone in the big bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, sitting up and rubbing them while looking around in the room. It looked even more impressive at day. 

Baekhyun looked towards the balcony and saw the glass door open, Chanyeol standing there and observing the view. Although he didn't really want to leave the warm comfortable bed and start the day, Baekhyun stood up and joined Chanyeol, who greeted him with a smile.

Together, they leaned against the parapet made of white marble and enjoyed the view: the balcony went opposite to the centre of the city, looking only at some small houses and the city wall, the grand river flowing behind it and through a hole in the wall into the city, glistening in the morning sun. The shining green grass of the hills was flowing in a light wind and fields of trees with fruit lightly rustled in the wind, stretching themselves over the whole hills to then vanish in the horizon, where Baekhyun could make out fields of corn. People were working in the fields and sometimes the wind brought parts of a song to them that they were singing while going after their work.

''People in Luz never sing while working'', Baekhyun noticed, stroking through his bed hair to get it to lay down normally. 

Chanyeol looked at him from the side. ''They didn't sing here for a long time either. Those fields only exist for some years now and the trees on them that already were there were close to dying. I don't know why my parents only started to care for their kingdom so late but they began to change things - altering taxes and helping those who needed it and stuff like that – only about three years before their death. I think they didn't want to leave me a dying kingdom to reign so they started to take measures and establish different standards and when I became king, I took up on their example and developed it.''

''I really need to write a letter to my brother so that when he becomes king, he starts to change things, too'', Baekhyun decided. ''Although the soil in our kingdom isn't as good as in this one, I bet we can change some things!''

The king looked him over, then he sighed and said: ''This is your kingdom now, Baekhyun. It's amazing that you care about your brother and I am sure your advice will help him but I will need your head here with me so that we can reign together.''

Baekhyun met his eyes, a little reluctant. ''But will I really be a king? The same as you?''

''Of course, Baekhyun!'', Chanyeol turned towards him. ''Why do you doubt that so much?''

''How can your people ever accept a foreign prince as a sovereign of the same status as their rightful king?'', the prince finally questioned, letting out what really had made him doubt all the time during their journey.

''They saw you once and they already love you!'', the king said, signing towards the city with his hand. ''They like you and they will love you because of who you are and because I chose you!''

''Isn't a queen the only partner to a king that people would accept?'', Baekhyun asked, furrowing his brows.

Chanyeol scoffed. ''The Ice- and Thunder Kings are happily married and their nations love them!''

''But my father was right'', Baekhyun argued in distress. ''I am male – what about heirs to the Fire Kingdom? Will you find someone else for that?''

Chanyeol looked at him in shock and it seemed as if suddenly everything was quiet. Baekhyun slapped a hand over his mouth. He had voiced his worries just like that, unsure of how the king would react, without thinking about the consequences. He looked at Chanyeol in fear of having hurt the other's feelings and the realisation hit him that he simply didn't want the king to find anyone else. He wanted him to himself. The thought of Chanyeol being with another person hurt him without him being sure why although he had a hunch of what that feeling was that caused him to become that emotional.

The fire in the king's eyes flickered but instead of lashing out or accusing Baekhyun, he slowly pulled the prince close to his chest, enveloping him in his warm arms.

''Don't worry about that'', Chanyeol calmed him down. ''My sister's children or a child from one of the members of the counsel – whoever the both of us deem fit – will be the righteous heir to the throne. The only person I could ever want is you and I really wish you feel the same way about me.'' Baekhyun was surprised to see something akin to real worry in the king's eyes when he looked up into his face. 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He started to understand. It hadn't been a long time but being close to Chanyeol and having him near and even only the thought of the giant made Baekhyun happy and his cheeks red. He finally realised that this was probably love and that love had nothing to do with time. 

''I don't understand how this happened'', he began hesitantly, unsure. ''But whenever I think about you I feel warm and happy. I couldn't ever betray that feeling.'' He cupped Chanyeol's cheek. ''I think I love you'', he said a bit quieter, a whisper to go with the wind and spread through the world.

The king gazed at him with a mixture of happiness and surprise, looking as if he just heard the best news in his whole life. He put his own hand on the one Baekhyun had placed on his cheek, the contrast in size somehow wonderfully fitting. 

''I promise you'', Chanyeol said emphatically. ''That you will not wither away in my kingdom after I brought you here against your will!''

Baekhyun scowled lightly. ''Don't say it like that! I came here upon my own will to help you!''

The king smiled and Baekhyun's heart beat faster. ''I know'', he said, then he hugged Baekhyun close and placed his chin atop the smaller's head. ''You are my little saviour'', he murmured.

''Who are you calling little?'', Baekhyun pouted at him. Chanyeol chuckled and they parted. 

''Come on'', Chanyeol said and made to leave the balcony. ''I will have a lot to show you and we need to meet the counsel. Plus, I hope you like fruit for breakfast.''


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun didn't know what he expected but it seemed so natural to share breakfast with Chanyeol in the salon, even more so after they confessed to each other. Baekhyun didn't feel like this was the first time he ever shared a breakfast with Chanyeol in the castle of the Fire Kingdom but rather as if they did this on a daily basis. It felt so normal – he wondered whether he had ever felt that much at home back in his own castle where they had always taken their meals in the big dining room with blue-greyish walls and zero greens around them, sitting together with his family at a grand table with large spaces between them. 

Baekhyun threw glances at Chanyeol whenever he thought the taller wouldn't notice, chewing on a pastry of a kind that he tasted the first time. Everything was so different to the life he was used to but it still felt so much more comfortable and normal to him – he thought that maybe he could really get used to the Fire Kingdom and much more to Chanyeol. 

''I will arrange someone to bring you some more fitting clothes'', Chanyeol said, then he stood and went outside the room for a short while, where Baekhyun knew two servants stood ready to listen to their orders. He wondered why Chanyeol made the effort to go outside instead of calling them in, then he looked down at his rather exposed state and went red immediately. He still wore Chanyeol's shirt – he somehow had forgotten about it because he felt so comfortable and it was pleasantly warm in the kingdom even at this time of the year when in his own kingdom it already started to turn cold, the trees gaining colour and readying themselves for winter. Baekhyun knew that in the Fire Kingdom, the seasons changed later and the climate overall was warmer.

Baekhyun looked up at some knocks at the door, seeing Yixing enter the room, followed by Chanyeol who had some folded clothes in his hands.

''Good morning, prince'', Yixing said smiling and bowed slightly. ''I hope you had a good night's rest?''

''In fact I did'', Baekhyun answered, ignoring his current clothing and standing up. ''But I think I should change before we continue our talk.'' He went over to Chanyeol and pulled the clothes out of his hands and without looking back he went to the bedroom to change in peace. ''Yixing don't let him follow me!'', he called over his shoulder when he heard Chanyeol starting to move after him.

He heard Yixing chuckling and Chanyeol protesting but none of them followed him and he was finally alone for the first time after days of constant company. He let out a sigh and placed the clothes on the bed, now perfectly made by the maids whom he almost had missed earlier because of how quiet and fast they were doing their job. Now the room was clean and empty and Baekhyun closed his eyes, enjoying the calm as much as he could. It was nice having Chanyeol close but he just needed a break sometimes.

Placing Chanyeol's shirt on the bed, he slowly pulled the black pants on, similar to those Chanyeol was wearing and a silken white shirt with red and golden embroidery. He looked around to see his boots still standing close to the chair with his belongings and in a lack of other options he put them on, noticing that they had been cleaned from the dirt of their journey.

Baekhyun checked himself out in the mirror and was surprised on how good the Fire Kingdom's clothes actually looked on him. They emphasized his nice figure and made his shoulders look broader and the air around him more regal. 

After being satisfied with the way he looked he went over to his bag to check whether his belongings were still complete. The first thing he noticed was the crown still laying in his bag, the silver cold on his fingers, the blue diamonds seeming so unsuitable to the red of the Fire Kingdom. 

Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip in thought. He would have to give the crown back to the Light Kingdom once he was king of the Fire Kingdom. But why would he wear it even before that? It didn't seem to suit him anymore.

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment. Did he really change this much over not even a week that he didn't even want to wear his crown anymore? Maybe he had just realised how obsolete and lost in its own traditions his own kingdom was in comparison to the blooming beauty that the capital of the Fire Kingdom showed. 

Baekhyun sighed and then he decidedly put the crown on top of his head, checking in the mirror whether it sat right. It maybe not suited his clothing that much but he still was the prince of the Light Kingdom and while he held the title he would not give up neither on his kingdom nor on his crown. He was proud of being from the Kingdom of Light, proud of his family and his country, even if there were some things he wanted to change.

But first things came first and Baekhyun turned around, returning into the salon where Chanyeol and Yixing sat on the couch, the king holding the papers from yesterday in his hands, and discussed something with serious faces.

When the prince entered, both of them looked up and Baekhyun could see how Chanyeol's eyes started to shine in mesmerisation and he grew a little shy at the thought that someone was really this fond of him. His cheeks grew slightly pink and they smiled at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. 

''I see you grew a little closer'', Yixing chuckled. ''What a nice thing to catch a sight of!''

Baekhyun realised how long he and Chanyeol had been staring at each other and both of them cleared their throats and came back to reality, maybe even the air around them grew a little cooler.

''So what are the plans for today?'', Baekhyun asked, looking from one man to the other in anticipation.

''First of all, I will give you a tour around the palace. You need to know what kind of place you will live at'', Chanyeol said decidedly, standing up in an excitement which resembled that of a puppy ready to play.

Yixing chuckled slightly, his dimple showing again. ''That of course is a great idea but I think we need to meet up with the counsel first. Afterwards you and the prince will have the whole day for yourself.'' He smirked at Baekhyun who coolly ignored the innuendo in his voice.

Chanyeol looked at him like a kicked puppy. Then he caught himself and went back to being the mighty king that he actually was. It was a total change of charisma and Baekhyun grew more and more fascinated by him the more he saw who Chanyeol actually was. 

''Of course. The problems aren't going to solve themselves'', Chanyeol said and took Baekhyun's hand in his own warm and big one. ''You will meet the counsel now, future king.'' He smiled endearingly. 

Baekhyun didn't know whether he grew red because of Chanyeol's hand holding his, the king gently pulling him outside of the room where some servants joined them and through huge corridors decorated with white marble and red wallpaper, huge vases with flowers decorating the corridor and beautiful paintings on the walls, or if it had been the nickname that Chanyeol had giving him so lovingly that coloured Baekhyun's cheeks lightly.

He didn't even try to memorize the way, staring up at Chanyeol who walked besides him, their hands held together as the king didn't let him go even for a second. Baekhyun felt a sweet tingling in his stomach while he looked around the pretty corridor and then again at Chanyeol, the king's profile showing the power he held, handsome and cute at the same time. Chanyeol was a load of impressions, an enigma throwing Baekhyun off his course whenever he thought he finally succeeded in understanding the king completely. Was this the concept of love? Was there something as a concept for love? Rules to follow or wise decisions to make? Would Baekhyun ever fully understand?

Baekhyun again lost himself in his thoughts and blindly followed Chanyeol. They left the king's quarters, entering a different part of the castle which now mainly held light turquoise colours and a different kind of marble, slightly more on the greyish side. It still looked impressive and elegant, but of a more gentle elegance than the king's quarters. The only thing present in all of the castle seemed to be the vases holding different kinds of greens and flowers, leaving a pleasant scent in the air.

''This is the west wing'', Yixing informed him, suddenly walking on Baekhyun's other side. ''The main wings are coloured in this way, the royal areas are red while the servants' areas are yellow. If I remember correctly it was 100 years after the Great War when the Fire King back then decided to colour code the castle and later on the cities, too, which is why our Kingdom is dubbed as the 'Colourful Place' – a nick name you may have heard of.''

Baekhyun nodded. He did hear about that name, never really understanding why a place where fire reigns could be anything close to colourful but the more he saw of the castle, the more he understood the enthusiasm for colour in the Fire Kingdom's nation. It was quite a contrast to the rather dull and strict colours of his kingdom, mostly pastel colours or greyish tones being in fashion – not that he didn't like that design, too. It showed him how different the two kingdoms were despite being neighbours. 

After not too long they arrived at two huge wooden doors, similar to those leading to his father's salon back in the Light Kingdom's castle but with a different carving and Baekhyun wondered whether all important decisions needed to be made behind huge wooden doors lest they be dispensable. 

The servants stood by the doors, ready to open them and waiting for a sign from Chanyeol when the king squeezed Baekhyun's hand a little and murmured: ''Their first impression may not be the best one but I promise they are just and wise people.'' Then he nodded towards the servants who on his command pressed the huge doors open, revealing a big, airy room, with a huge table standing in the center, five men and two women of different ages sitting at it. The walls were decorated with huge bookcases made of dark wood and as Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling, he saw the Fire Kingdom's coat of arms painted there in bright colours. One of the walls was made of windows – the design similar to that of Chanyeol's bedroom and when the door opened, light red curtains flew up in the wind blowing in through the open windows.

Baekhyun entered with Yixing on one side and Chanyeol on the other, followed by the servants. The counsel around the table stood up and bowed when one of the servants announced: ''Dear Royal Counsel: King Park Chanyeol, Prince Baekhyun of the Light Kingdom, fiancé of the king, and Guard Yixing.''

Baekhyun grew a little red at the title of a fiancé. He realised that they already were engaged without Chanyeol proposing to him in a nice way and it stirred something up in him which he decided to deal with later on.

''Good morning!'', Chanyeol greeted, smiling at his counsel. ''I am back again.''

''Finally'', one of the women said. She had black hair tied up in a bun and piercing blue eyes as the only one of the fire people in the room, except for Yixing's green ones. 

Chanyeol cheekily smiled at her. ''I am sorry for the delay, counselor Min.''

Counselor Min only sighed at that. ''Aren't you always?''

Chanyeol pulled out one of the chairs at the table and gestured for Baekhyun to sit down, who - trying not to show the timidness growing in his guts – sat slowly, holding his head up and shoulders broad, showing the self-confidence of a crown prince. Chanyeol sat down beside him and the warm air around him calmed Baekhyun a little. Yixing stood behind them. 

''So let's begin the discussion of today's issue'', Chanyeol decided, folding his hands.

''Wouldn't you like to first introduce your fiancé to us, King?'', a middle aged man with a dark beard and fiery eyes asked, fixing Baekhyun in his stare, who calmly retorted with an unimpressed look.

Before Chanyeol could say something, Baekhyun interposed in an assured and calm voice. ''I am Byun Baekhyun of the Light Kingdom, prince of Light and heir to the throne as of yet. I will be a part of your counsel and I hope we all can agree on useful decisions to nurture the Fire Kingdom as well as keep in diplomatic relationships with the other kingdoms.''

They seemed to be astonished to say the least. Baekhyun was used to being underestimated because of his looks but even more he was used to using that for his own benefit, throwing people off their tracks in his self-assurance and majesty.

The man cleared his throat and nodded. ''It is a pleasure to meet you, prince.''

''The pleasure is all mine'', Baekhyun said with a smile and right then he knew that he won most of the counsel for himself. They looked at him in mesmerisation and respect. 

''Then let's begin the meeting'', Chanyeol announced after a while.

 

Calling the meeting chaotic would have been an underestimation in Baekhyun's eyes. As soon as they decided on the real problem the loudest ones of them – counselors Min, Chi, Shin and Jang – started to present their opinions on how to deal with the teleportation clan using loud and strict voices, offering no space for reason. Baekhyun stood quiet most of the time, a little slain by how different this counsel was to the one back in his kingdom where they talked in calm ways, listening to each other and searching for a solution together, not against each other as it seemed to be the case in this counsel.

After three hours the meeting needed to be called off because they got too heated, resulting in something akin to a fight between the four loudest members, Chanyeol trying to rule it out somehow, sometimes letting his authority play to calm them down, only for them to gradually become louder again.

''I'm really sorry you had to witness that'', the king told Baekhyun afterwards, as only the two of them plus Yixing were left in the counsel room, the prince standing at the window to get some of the fresh air after the auras of the fire people had heated up the room in their agitation. ''They sometimes get a little agitated and afterwards we can't really decide on anything. They will most probably be rational in two days at most. We will hold another meeting then.''

''The next time they become like that'', Baekhyun said, staring out of the window at the fields rustling in the wind and the houses of the city. ''I will use my powers to calm all of you down. Is this how you rule a kingdom?! How in all kingdoms' sake did you manage to not ruin this whole country with a counsel like that? In Luz all of them would be banned for inappropriate behaviour!'' He was a little unnerved after having witnessed such absence of rationality and wisdom, and a little disappointed after having such high hopes in a counsel which managed to bring their kingdom to prosperity in this short of a time. 

Chanyeol sighed. ''I'm sorry, Baekhyun-''

''No'', the prince interrupted and turned around to look at the king. ''How dare a king apologize for his subjects? If you show this much mercy, of course they won't know how to behave!''

''This may be the case at your kingdom'', Chanyeol said and the fire in his eyes started to dance rather energetically, whipping around. ''But the Fire People treat issues and their own kind differently! How can you compare two different nations?''

Baekhyun scoffed. ''Of course! How can I? You didn't even propose to me properly – what is there to expect from your people then if their king is as hot-headed as you are!''

Chanyeol paused for a moment, blinking in confusion. ''I.. I didn't propose to you properly?''

''You took me from my people – my good, peaceful, calm and rational folks – and brought me into this chaotic kingdom of hot-headed and loud people - not weighing an ounce of my opinion - and decided to marry me like the consuming moron you are!'', Baekhyun was really agitated, his nerves blank and his head hurting from all the shouting earlier.

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes raised even higher, the air getting hotter around him. ''Now listen'', he said in a strict voice. ''This is not the way you talk to a king and don't you dare insult my people even slightly! I saved you from that nation of traditionalists!''

''Oh, so now you saved me?!'', Baekhyun forgot all his rationality. ''Of course you don't want me to talk to you like that, then. I am worse than your people because obviously you don't have a problem with them talking to you like that!''

They stared at each other, Chanyeol's fire in an enraged dance and Baekhyun's rationality thrown out of the window, him being straight up mad because of this whole situation.

Yixing carefully stepped closer to them, trying to mend the situation. ''Please, calm down. This is not worth fighting over.''

Baekhyun looked at him, then he nodded. ''You are right, Yixing. This is really not worth it.'' He shot a look towards Chanyeol. ''Excuse me, mighty king, as I deem it fit to erase myself out of your sight in order to not further demolish this beautiful day with my worse-than-average presence.''

He stomped out of the room, the servants trying to follow him but he snapped at them not to, needing some time for himself to figure his feelings out.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun went around the huge castle, getting looks from servants and people of status, and ignoring all of them completely. In his anger he didn't really care about where he went so the colours of the walls around him changed from yellow to turquoise to yellow to red to turquoise until in the end he found a single door in an empty yellow corridor leading into the garden in the centre of the castle. It was a big area, no green grass and trimmed bushes like back in his own castle – no: there were tall trees and lots of flowers, it was colourful and chaotic the same time as it showed some thought-through structure and beauty. Baekhyun was amazed.

With his mouth wide open in fascination, completely captivated in the colourful variety of plants and flowers around him, Baekhyun went deeper into the garden. The smell of roses filled his nose and after some steps further into the maze he smelled lilies and peonies grazed his hands when he followed a path leading into the centre of the garden. 

There was a pond surrounded by stone plates, covered with ivy which seemed to grow wildly but still somehow controlled. Leaves of waterlilies floated on the calm water and underneath its surface, Baekhyun could make out kois of a big size swimming around. 

''The gardener of this castle must be a real genius'', Baekhyun mumbled to himself, completely having forgotten about his anger.

He sat down at the edge on the pond and oberserved the kois, listening to the different insects and birds living in this garden. Deep in his thoughts, he chewed on his finger tips and wondered where life had brought him. If he were a bird, he would never have to live with a burden like this, living with a complete irrational king – and worse: loving him.

Baekhyun couldn't deny that his heart ached a bit at the thought of having had an argument with Chanyeol so soon after confessing their love to each other but they both had grown up in two kingdoms so different – two different worlds seemed more fitting. But what should he do? It was in his nature to mend problems, to not let his emotions get over his head but this kingdom was just too much. It was so beautiful and scary at the same time – Baekhyun couldn't wrap his mind around it. Would it always be like this?

Lost in his mind, in all the questions repeating themselves, and the doubt fighting with the pleasant tingling in his stomach whenever he thought about Chanyeol, he started humming a little melody his mother had taught him back when she still made time to see him and talk to him. As he grew up, she seemed to become more distant each year but Baekhyun had never forgotten that melody: a lullaby telling about the different kingdoms. 

''… their hearts are not cold even in the Kingdom of Ice, and fire will keep you warm inside'', he hummed with the buzzing of the insects and the singing of the birds around him as his very own accompaniment. ''The light will come and heal your mind – just wait and all of the kingdoms will shine~''

The sun was pleasantly warm in his face when he put his head back, one hand holding his crown so that it didn't slide off, and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. Lighting up someone in despair was one thing, but a whole different issue was it to light up someone who was already lit up by fire. Was Baekhyun enough to manage it? 

Maybe Chanyeol needed someone different, someone who had control of his own emotions. Baekhyun grew sad at that thought, having become attached to the warm giant. He scrunched his eyebrows, still having his eyes closed and bit his lower lip in distaste.

''Don't do that'', Chanyeol's deep voice suddenly sounded above him. Baekhyun opened his eyes in surprise, looking at the giant's face upside down above his own. Then Chanyeol sat down next to him, leaving a small gap between them. He seemed hesitant.

''I do whatever I want'', Baekhyun answered pouting. He was still a little mad at the king, even if the sight of him made him happy for some reason.

Chanyeol sighed. ''That is for sure'', he said and stared at the kois.

Baekhyun observed him, not saying a word. He wanted to stroke Chanyeol's hair, take his hand and smile at him but the king needed to learn how to act around him so he didn't do anything, just sat there and analyzed the king's side profile.

''Can I be honest with you?'', Chanyeol finally asked and looked into Baekhyun's eyes. His fire flickered a little, not bright and ready to fight but hesitant and not wanting to hurt. ''I don't really understand why we were fighting at the first place.''

Baekhyun cocked his head lightly and looked at him with a small scowl. ''I want you to treat me as an equal-''

''But I do!'', the king interrupted, looking like a sad puppy so much that Baekhyun almost wanted to laugh and cuddle him. But the issue between them needed to be solved out first. 

''Equals don't interrupt each other'', Baekhyun said calmly. ''They listen. And you the same as your counsel don't do that. I don't understand how you even come to any conclusions but this is not how a conversation works. What they did was fighting, not conversing, and when I tried to tell you you snapped at me. How can I trust you to trust me if you do that? I wasn't even able to say a thing during the counsel meeting. Is my opinion even worth anything to you?''

Chanyeol looked at him with something akin to surprise. He was silent in astonishment for a small time before he looked at his hands in his lap. ''I'm sorry, I don't think I thought it through.''

''That's the point'', Baekhyun answered. ''You're acting too sudden, too emotional and you're too proud of your own culture so that you don't see the faults in it. There is not going to be any kind of relationship between us if this is how you're going to treat me.''

Baekhyun waited for the king to lash out or act irritated again, but instead he nodded. ''I really like you, Baekhyun'' – the prince tried not to become red at those words – ''and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in my presence. I am going to try and change for the better but I will need your help with that.''

''I will gladly help'', the prince said in a serious voice. ''But there is no way to help if you keep being stubborn.''

Chanyeol looked at him a little helpless, again resembling a puppy, so Baekhyun smiled at him a little bit. ''On the other hand – helping people out of their stubbornness is one of the things that I am best at.''

The king smiled at him so brightly, Baekhyun thought it could challenge the sun. Then warm arms enclosed him in a tight embrace, a little awkward as they were both still sitting side to side but Baekhyun gladly accepted it, silently smiling into Chanyeol's chest. 

They breathed in sync for a while, sitting there, the insects around them buzzing, the birds singing, the sun shining and the wind caressing the trees lightly. Baekhyun felt himself relax, his mind becoming calm. 

When they parted, Chanyeol smiled at him kind of hopefully. ''Can I give you the roomtour now? I really want to show you the palace.''

Baekhyun nodded and both of them got up. Chanyeol led Baekhyun back into the palace through a different door than Baekhyun had entered. It seemed like the official entrance to the garden: two big doors of glass with a doorframe of white marble. They entered a huge room full with bookcases with thousands of books of different colours. A coffee table with two seats stood in the middle and the floor was covered by a colourful carpet. The bookcases were so high that it seemed like a maze and he really liked the prospect of having some books close. Of course, he would be happier to have a training ground with the Royal Guard but maybe that would come later.

''This is the palace's library'', Chanyeol said. ''More often than not you can find some of the Fire Kingdom's scholars either in here or in the central library in the city. Some of them may seem a little grumpy at first but if you ever want to talk to them, they will surely be happy to answer your every question.''

Baekhyun just nodded and followed the king through the maze of high shelves, occasionally looking at the titles which seemed to vary from novels and poems to the higher sciences like math and physics, seemingly only sorted by name, not by topic. On their way through the library they passed some people who stood around or sat in seats, which seemed to be randomly placed around the whole area, so absorbed in their lectures that only few of them recognized and greeted the king. 

They left the library through two massive wooden doors and Baekhyun was sure that he would have a hard time to recognize the different rooms because the only thing that seemed to distinguish the doors of the counsel chamber from those of the library was the detailed carving on them. 

Entering a big hall with two marble stairs at each side, vases again with different kinds of flowers and greens and lots of doors of the same massive carved-out style decorating the turquoise walls in symmetrical distances from each other, Baekhyun understood that he would have a hard time distinguishing all of those rooms. He sighed silently. Learning the details of this palace would seemingly take years. 

''This is the main hall. The stairs to your left will lead you to the west wing where the members counsel reside – given that they are present at the moment - and meet, those to your right into the east wing with the royal quarters and the doors will lead you to different chambers as well as the north and south wing, which are mostly used by the servants'', Chanyeol explained when they crossed the hall to get to the right-hand stairs, the echo of their steps sounding loud in the hall, mixing with the sound of doors opening and closing and footsteps. ''There's a lot to see but you will find most of the details on your own soon enough. I want to show you the most important rooms.''

Baekhyun could only nod again, asking himself whether this palace was accidentally built a maze or on purpose and whether the architect who had designed this castle made his decisions like Chanyeol, because then Baekhyun would understand the caprice resting inside every little bit of the palace, maybe even its residents.

 

Chanyeol seemingly didn't grow tired of showing Baekhyun all of his palace. They went through different rooms and quarters, the colours of the walls changing from different shades of turquoise and blue to yellow and then to red, vases and different kinds of sculptures and other objects of art everywhere. When they finally entered the royal quarters, the sun had already begun to set, colouring the sky in shades of orange, red and violet. Since they were at the east wing now, the sun was gone, putting a blue tint on everything on the outside, while the corridors they were walking through were lit with the warm colour of lamps hanging on the walls.

Finally they arrived in Chanyeol's salon and Baekhyun tiredly sank into the cussions of the divan, his head full of directions and different details about the palace he had heard today. 

Chanyeol chuckled and sat down next to him. ''Don't tell me you're already tired, prince?'', he asked with a mix of mock and fondness. 

Baekhyun sighed. ''This is a really big palace.''

The king laughed and Baekhyun looked at him in mesmerization, catching himself falling even more for the giant. They hadn't talked much throughout the tour, mostly it had been Chanyeol telling him different facts and Baekhyun nodding along so that they hadn't had the chance yet to argue again. Baekhyun liked that. 

''We didn't get to eat at all'', Chanyeol then realised and looked at Baekhyun with the face of a guilty puppy. ''I am sorry – I will tell the servants to bring something right away.''

Baekhyun chuckled at the king's face. ''Please do.''

 

The meal was some kind of white meat with lots of vegetables this time. Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat at a table in a cozy dining room which was illuminated by a golden chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. Baekhyun had spent some time looking at the pretty view of the palace garden through the windows until Chanyeol reminded him that his food would turn cold if he spent any more time at the windows.

Not only was the scent amazing, no, the taste of the dish was something so different to what Baekhyun was used to from his own kingdom but still so wonderfully tasty that Baekhyun felt like he couldn't shove the food into his mouth fast enough, forgetting almost all his table manners at the taste of this amazing dish. The vegetables were perfectly cooked and the meat melted on his tongue. The spices were in perfect balance and Baekhyun made quite the effort in using the silver chopsticks while not slowing down with his food. 

He was so emerged in the process of filling his stomach that he only noticed Chanyeol observing him with fond eyes and a soft smile when he stretched his hand towards the chrystal cup filled with a wine of pleasant taste. Usually, Baekhyun was no fan of alcoholic beverages, since he couldn't hold his liquor too well, but this wine tasted more like juice and Baekhyun grew fond of it in no time.

He stopped amidst stretching for his cup when he finally noticed the king's stare. ''What is it?'', he asked with his mouth half full until he noticed the way he behaved. Growing red a little, he cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine, trying to look as graceful as possible. 

Chanyeol smiled at him and propped his head up on his arm. ''You look lovely'', he answered, the fire in his eyes dancing playfully.

Baekhyun grew even redder at his statement. ''What are you saying?!'' He was slightly flustered by the king's behaviour, especially with the servants standing readily at the wall. 

The king didn't seem to care about their company, his eyes not leaving Baekhyun. They stared at each other for a while, Baekhun red as a tomato and Chanyeol still smiling, until the latter leaned forward, over the table, to wipe his thumb softly over the corner of a flustered Baekhyun's mouth, who was too shocked to even react. Slowly, the king sat down again and licked at his thumb. 

''You had some sauce there'', he said calmly, still smiling.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun could see the servants smiling slightly. He scoffed. ''That's so cliché'', he answered, took another sip of his cup – liquid courage and all – and took up on his meal, not wanting to waste any of it.

The king chuckled again, taking his chopsticks back into his hands. ''Aren't you getting flustered a little easily?''

Baekhyun ignored him, focusing on the amazing taste in his mouth.

 

Later on they were back at the salon, not really talking but at the same time not holding a conversation either, when Chanyeol excused himself out of the room because of a urgent matter that a servant notified him of. Baekhyun waited for a little but then he decided that this would be the perfect time to be getting into the bathing area without any servants following him. Or worse: any giggling girls lathering him in soap again, even if their hands had done magic on his tense muscles.

Baekhyun felt a little nervous going through the corridors of a foreign palace all on his own but then he reminded himself that this was in fact his own palace-to-be and he would be a king of this kingdom so there was no reason for him to feel uncomfortable roaming around all alone. Plus he had left his crown in the bedroom so he probably wouldn't stand out too much in his new clothes, even if the corridors hadn't been as empty as they were at the moment. Baekhyun thought that the royal quarters probably never were that full, only with Chanyeol and his sister residing here and maybe Sehun once he returned. The prince tried to find the way he had memorised earlier that day when Chanyeol showed him around, them passing the royal baths, too. Baekhyun had found out then that actually the bath he had been at yesterday was actually the one Chanyeol usually used and the one they would have to use together and that yesterday Chanyeol had used his sister's bath because she wasn't present at the moment – away on a journey with her fiancé. She had gone away on the day Baekhyun had arrived. Baekhyun wondered whether she didn't want to see the person who was going to take the throne or if she maybe just hadn't calculated the time properly. Maybe he wasn't as important as Chanyeol made him believe he was. It was all kind of confusing - Baekhyun didn't feel at home in his own thoughts anymore.

After Chanyeol had shown him the palace so thoroughly, Baekhyun managed to follow the way to the bathing area by recognising some of the delicate vases standing around and paintings of different landscapes on the wall.

When he passed the picture of a winter landscape - which weirdly fitted quite well into the warm red of the wall with its cold colours of white and blue – he knew he had arrived. Baekhyun looked over his shoulders, making sure there were no servants – or worse: Chanyeol – nearby so that he could enjoy his bath in peace. He slowly entered the big room, feeling a little like a trespasser, when the sound of the door echoed from the marble walls. 

What he didn't expect was to run directly into the two servant girls he had so hard tried to avoid. They were seemingly readying his bath, putting different oils into the warm water. They looked up when Baekhyun entered and before he could escape, they came at him with big smiles.

''Dear prince!'', one of them giggled. ''We hadn't expected you to be here yet! Please do come in! We will get you all cleaned up and relaxed!''

They pulled at his arms to get him further into the room, but Baekhyun hesitated. ''About that – I would actually like to... bathe on my own today'', he tried to sound the least dismissing that he could but the disappointment in their eyes hit him harder than any soldier's uppercut ever could.

''But prince'', one of them protested while the other tried to work her best puppy eyes on him. ''We have been looking forward to seeing you all day long! You have such a nice body and skin!''

Baekhyun grew red at that comment. ''Well.. thanks but-''

''How will you even reach all the spots?'', the other asked. ''We can scrub you better than you can yourself!''

''Yes, prince – who will reach all the spots on your body that you can't?'', her friend echoed.

Before Baekhyun could even open his mouth, a voice from behind him sounded loudly through the bath. ''I think that will be my pleasure today.''

Baekhyun sighed. Of course he wouldn't get to bathe in peace. He didn't know whether he preferred the girls or Chanyeol but the former started giggling and let go of Baekhyun, who didn't even turn around when Chanyeol's warmth approached him. 

''Why didn't you say so sooner, prince?'', one of the girls giggled.

''Take your time, your majesties'', the other added and in a second they had left through a second entrance. 

Baekhyun sighed defeatedly once he and Chanyeol were alone in the big room filled with steam coming from the pool. 

''Can I not bathe in peace?'', he asked, his voice echoing a little throught the room.

Chanyeol smiled like a wolf that caught its prey. ''I wouldn't want you to get hurt.''

The prince shot him an annoyed look at that. ''Did you ever hear of the word called privacy?''

''Oh, I did'', Chanyeol grinned. ''I want to be a part of yours.''

''Seems like you haven't understood it yet'', Baekhyun sighed again, observing Chanyeol walking further into the room.

The king turned around to look at him with a serious expression. ''If you really don't want me to be here, I will get out right at this moment.''

Baekhyun observed him for a short while until he made his decision. ''You may stay. But do not stare at me.''

Chanyeol grinned cheekily. ''I can't promise that.''

The prince just sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Undressing had been a toll of Baekhyun's nerves. He had tried not to stare too much at Chanyeol impressive body and once the king had shed all of clothes and put them on a shelf nearby, Baekhyun had a really hard time not to stare at the king - or rather at the king's real jewels. Baekhyun knew that since Chanyeol was taller than him, he would be bigger in all parts but that part seemed rather huge even for a person of Chanyeol's size.

Of course the king caught him staring and Baekhyun went beet red at his smirk. He turned around and quickly shed his own clothing, fully aware of the king's stare in his back. 

When he had finally put his clothes on the same shelf that Chanyeol's were at, the king had softly taken him by the hand and led him into the pool of warm water. Baekhyun had been pointedly staring at a point right in front of him, sinking into the water until right under his nose, when he heard the king chuckling and the water splashing a little.

''Don't be shy, Baekhyun'', Chanyeol said and smiled at him.

''I am not shy...'', the prince grumbled but eased up a little. ''I just miss my privacy.''

The king chuckled and came a little closer. It felt like the water around him was heating up even more, taking in the heat of Chanyeol's body. The flames in his eyes were playfully dancing around. 

''Yet you didn't want me gone'', the king murmured only loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, without causing an echo. ''I told you I could leave.''

Baekhyun stared up at him, not knowing what to say. He wanted Chanyeol close at the same time as he wanted him thousands of miles away from him.

''I didn't want you to have to use your sister's bath again'', the prince mumbled, looking away.

''Of course'', Chanyeol only answered smiling. He took a step forwards and Baekhyun took a step back, suddenly too aware of their nakedness.

''You didn't want me close'', Chanyeol said and took another step further while Baekhyun again stepped back, looking up at him with red cheeks.

''You didn't want me to bathe with you.'' Again a step forwards and one backwards. 

''Surely you didn't want me to soap you'', Chanyeol murmured and cornered him against the wall of the pool, his arms on either side of Baekhyun, so that the prince had no room to escape. ''To roam my hands all upon that beautiful body of yours.'' His face came a little closer.

Baekhyun's eyes flitted from the king's plush red lips to the dancing fire in his eyes back to his lips. He was caught, cornered like a wild animal with no room to escape the desire blooming in his veins, hot as fire.

''But tell me this'', the king whispered and his face came even closer, their lips almost touching. ''Do you want me to kiss you, Baekhyun?''

Did he? Baekhyun stared at the beautiful plush lips in front of him. He gazed at the king's eyes, the fire dancing in them, feeling the heat coming from his body, making the hot water even hotter. And suddenly Baekhyun knew his answer. 

''Yes'', he whispered, almost too softly for it to be audible. But Chanyeol heard him and slowly slotted their lips together in a chaste kiss full of affection.

This was Baekhyun's first kiss. It was his first love, too, so all the weird but amazing things he felt in the second Chanyeol's lips locked with his were new to him but at the same time addicting. He slowly put his arms around Chanyeols neck to pull in more of the king's heat, of the wonderful fuzzy feeling he caused in his stomach and the beautiful press of warm lips on his - so comforting and calming, making him forget any worry he might've ever had before this moment. Right now, there was only Chanyeol and Chanyeol's lips which slowly started to move on his as if massaging him softly. 

It got hotter between them by the second. Chanyeol put his head slightly to the side to get better access to Baekhyun's lips as they kissed as if this wasn't their first but their very last kiss, putting all emotions into it and all the passion that had been lingering between them. Right now, they weren't a king and a prince, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the fire and the light, no – right now they were one identity, as fire dancing and glowing, warmth and light spreading and it made Baekhyun feel lightheaded.

They parted when both of them had to catch their breath. Chanyeol put his forehead against Baekhyun's, who was panting slightly and staring down at the king's lips as if he was a starving man in front of his last supper. Chanyeol smirked. 

''Is this private enough for you?'', he murmured, putting a soft kiss against Baekhyun's lobe.

''Don't.. Don't ruin the moment'', the prince answered, gasping when Chanyeol's lips went down his cheeks to his neck, sucking slightly at the sensitive skin.

The king's chuckle vibrated against Baekhyun's chest because they were tightly pressed together. Baekhyun shuddered when Chanyeol's large warm palms started lightly massaging the skin on his hips. 

''Am I your first lover?'', the king murmured and started leaving fluttery kisses on Baekhyun's cheek, who nodded with his eyes closed, stretching his neck to give Chanyeol more access to his skin. 

''How about you?'', he asked, gasping again when Chanyeol nipped at his lobe and started caressing Baekhyun's back, sliding his hands softly down the wet skin from his shoulder blades down to his hips and up again in a comforting rhythm.

''I waited for you, Baekhyun'', the king answered, pulling his face away a bit to look his love in the eyes. His fire seemed to burn so brightly and warm, Baekhyun felt himself being hypnotized by it. ''I could never love anyone else but you, dear prince.''

Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying Chanyeol's warm hands roaming over his body, when he felt the king's mouth against his own again, playfully nipping on his lower lip. He felt himself become pliant and calm in the taller's embrace, the same time as his heart was beating rapidly and his cheeks burning bright.

Suddenly a warm large hand was gripping his right butt cheek. Baekhyun gasped loudly, his eyes fluttering open but then Chanyeol used the moment to intensify their kiss and letting his tongue roam around Baekhyun's mouth. 

The prince moaned, rendered completely strengthless in Chanyeol's warmth enveloping him and his hot tongue exploring his mouth. He gripped the king's hair and pulled him down, even closer to himself so that he could return the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance while Baekhyun couldn't stop slight whimpers coming out of his throat.

They parted again, panting, staring into each other's eyes, the hot water's steam around them and Chanyeol's warmth enveloping them. 

''I love you, Baekhyun'', Chanyeol whispered. ''I adore you!'' He gripped Baekhyun's other butt cheek, too, and pulled the smaller flush against his body. ''You don't understand how much I burn for you. I wonder how I could even live without you all these years.'' Baekhyun threaded his hands through Chanyeol's dark locks which were slightly dampened by now. Chanyeol sighed and put his head back, following the motion of Baekhyun's fingers sliding through his hair while slightly tugging.

''You really love me that much after we only know each other for some days?'', Baekhyun asked, biting his lower lip, and raised one eyebrow. 

Chanyeol nodded, still enjoying Baekhyun's fingers in his hair. ''I love everything about you.''

''Then show me'', the prince demanded and pulled Chanyeol's face towards his. The king passionately slotted their lips together, wasting no time with sliding his tongue into Baekhyun's open mouth and caressing all of his body with large rough hands, massaging the skin on shoulders, his waist, his hips and finally cupping his butt, the warmth making Baekhyun moan and thrust his hips foward slightly. He moaned again when he felt himself rubbing against Chanyeol's leg, slowly growing hard. 

Chanyeol noticed, too, and broke up their kiss to smile down at Baekhyun, like a predator watching his prey. ''Do you believe me now?'', he asked, slightly thrusting his hips, putting friction on Baekhyun's dick. The prince moaned again, the sound mixing with the slight splashing of the water against the edge of the pool reflecting in the empty bath, losing itself in the steam and Baekhyun hoped the two servant girls weren't standing in front of the door, because the growing pleasure made him feel too good to think about lowering his voice or stiffling his moans and whimpers which were growing louder.

''You are my light'', Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun's ear, sending a shudder down his spine and making him moan again when he put his warm hand around the princes dick and started to stroke him in a slow rhythm. Baekhyun anchored himself by gripping tightly onto Chanyeol's hair, trying not to drown in the pleasure of the king's hand on his dick and his lips wandering down his neck, leaving passionate kisses that would surely leave marks.

''I love you'', he repeated, emphasizing his words by nipping on Baekhyun's collarbone. 

''Ch-Chanyeol'', was everything Baekhyun could say in between gasps and whimpers. He was moving his hips faster now, trying to get Chanyeol's hand to fasten its pace on his dick. The water was splashing around them, flowing over the edge of the pool in waves and Baekhyun was sure that by now he was leaking pre-cum into the water.

''Do you love me, too?'', Chanyeol asked, leaving soft kisses on his ear and down his jawline.

Baekhyun opened his eyes slightly, staring at the king. ''I -ah- I do!'', he whimpered, not too lost in the pleasure to not understand his own words. It was the truth – he loved Chanyeol.

The king grinned and slotted their lips together in a heated kiss, their tongues dancing with each other while his hand speeded up on Baekhyun. 

The prince came with a shudder and a moan falling from his lips. He broke from the kiss with Chanyeol and leaned his head against the taller's chest, trying to catch his breath. He felt as if he was burning up, Chanyeol's heat mixing with the heat of his arousal, and Baekhyun's head was spinning while all the tension flowed out of his body, leaving him satisfied and relaxed.

After a while of just Chanyeol holding him against his chest, Baekhyun started leaving kisses on the taller's collarbone, while he took his erection into one hand and started stroking. Chanyeol's knees almost bucked and he let out a loud surprised moan, catching himself with a hand on the edge of the pool behind Baekhyun.

''You don't have to do this'', the king said and looked into Baekhyun's eyes, his own slightly glazed over in pleasure.

''But I want to'', the smaller retorted and sped up his hand while pulling Chanyeol's head down with the other one and kissing him heatedly. Not long after, Chanyeol came, too, with a long moan echoing in the bath and the heat around him rising before dropping again to a pleasant temperature.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, enjoying the warm water and the other's presence. 

''I will never ever let you go'', Chanyeol promised, looking down at Baekhyun with an intense fire in his eyes.

''That's okay'', the prince answered calmly. ''I will not let you go either.''

Their lips again found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. Please be nice to me! Smut will follow, I guess, although I'm not sure yet!


End file.
